On the side of the Angel
by enayaC
Summary: this fanfiction is the second of Enaya's adventures (for the first one see: second chance in doctor who): when her son is threatened to death, Enaya turns to an old friend: Sherlock Holmes. between the search for the killers, the track for Magnussen, and the memory of their first case, will Enaya save her son? and who is the mysterious prisoner? how is he connected to her?
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: the story follows three different threads (alternating from one to another). to differenciate:

\- REGULAR TYPO : current time, starting after John's wedding

\- _ITALIC TYPO_ : chapters about the prisonner, from his point of view (current time, not Sherlock's world)

\- **BOLD TYPO** : past time, Sherlock and Enaya/Mia's first meeting and first case.

ENJOY!

* * *

Sherlock left early at John's wedding. Weddings were definitely not his thing. Around midnight, he hence came back to Baker Street. When he reached the apartment, he noticed the door wasn't locked. Having locked it himself, it meant it had been forced. However, he could help himself to feel somehow... appreciative to the burglar : there was no sign of a tool being used. It was as if the person had a copy of the key. Which was definitely not the case.

Wary, he climbed the stairs, quick and silent. The door to his own flat was opened as well. He got in. In the middle of the living room, siting on _his_ chair, was a young woman he immediately recognized.

"Good evening, Sherlock." She said.

"You !"

"Told you I'd be back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Twenty years earlier.**

 **Laying on his bed, Sherlock Holmes was reading when he suddenly heard something fall on his floor. The noise was immediately followed by a swearword. Intrigued, he leaned over the bed, and discovered the origin of the noise. It was a young girl, who might have been eleven. The young girl got on her fit, and finally noticed him.**

 **"Oh !" She said. "Sorry about the intrusion. Er... would you mind telling me where I am?"**

 **"In my bedroom. Who are you ?"**

 **"I'm Mia. You ?"**

 **"Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes."**

 **The girl had some sort of shocked pause, and then shook his hand.**

 **"Well, I obviously got way further than I thought..." She said.**

 **"And where exactly did you came from ?"**

 **"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."**

 **"You've just teleported in my bedroom. Try me."**

 **"I come from a parallel universe in which you are a famous fiction character."**

 **It was Sherlock's turn to have a shocked pause. He got up from his bed, took a cigarette from under his pillar, and offered one to the girl, who kindly declined. He got to the window, opened it, and lit up his cigarette.**

 **"How did you do that ?" He asked.**

 **"Accidentally. In fact, I was trying to get threw my bedroom's wall, and I ended up here."**

 **"Yes but how did you do it ? I know it is possible to teleport in theory if you can split your body's atoms, but no one ever achieved that !"**

 **"Oh, well, it's quite simple. You just have to acknowledge the fact that your body is made of atoms and nothing in between. Well, once again, I was trying to split the wall's atoms. I think your mother is coming."**

 **Sherlock hurried hiding the cigarette in his back, and his mother came in, looking at him with suspicion.**

 **"Sherlock, are you smoking ?"**

 **"No, Mom, I'm not." he innocently replied.**

 **"What are you hiding behind your back ?"**

 **"Nothing at all!"**

 **"Show me ! Show me your hands."**

 **Sherlock sighed, and then uncrossed his arms, letting his mother discover... a red pencil. He didn't let surprise show on his face, and said:**

 **"See, mom. You accuse me for nothing ! I was questioning my new friend."**

 **Mrs Holmes then turned to Mia.**

 **"Who are you ?" She asked. "And how did you get in here ?"**

 **"My name is Mia, ma'am. I'm sorry for the intrusion. I was going after my cat, and I thought I saw him get inside by the window, so I decided to follow him. I nearly fell and your son caught me."**

 **A look of sheer pride passed on Mrs Holmes' face. Which was quickly replaced by suspicion.**

 **"Why was your window opened ?" She asked her son.**

 **"Are you really complaining about the fact that I refresh the room ?"**

 **"What about the cat ?"**

 **"Must be on the roof, how do I know ?" He replied, irritated. "Can I resume questioning her, now ?"**

 **Mrs Holmes sighed, and then turned to the girl again.**

 **"If my son's bothering you, feel free to tell me."**

 **"Don't worry, Mrs Holmes. It's very nice to talk to someone with such a bright mind."**


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock asked.

"I need your help."

"Why me ?"

"I don't know. You were the first person I thought of."

"How did you get in ? How did you open the door."

"Oh, please..."

"You rearranged the lock."

"Don't worry, it's still functional."

"What do you want from me ?"

"I want to protect my son."

Sherlock paused.

"Son ?"

"How's John ?"

"He got married, god rest his soul. A son ?"

"His name is Ilian. He'll turn eight in a few days."

"Go on. What's the problem ?"

"His father."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Dull."

"I killed his father about a year ago, but apparently he found a way back. And he is determined that my son shouldn't live, so he hired a bunch of killers. Still dull ?"

"Fine, maybe not. How can I help you ?"

"I want to find them. And get rid of them. All of them."

Sherlock didn't answer. Clearly she didn't need him to find and kill people if she wanted them dead.

"Neither my son nor my fiancé know I'm here. They would disapprove of what I want to do. I know you won't judge me."

"How are you gonna do that ? I suppose they're not in this universe."

"Indeed, they're not. But I've designed a program that should allow me to bring them here, and them make them disappear. It's not completely ready, though, which is why I need your help. That and to question them."

"All right, then, Mia. I'll see what I can do."

"Enaya. My name is Enaya, now."

"I don't care. You'll always be Mia to me. You can have John's bed, if you want. He won't be needing it anymore."

"Thanks, but I prefer my egg."

She said that while pointing at a rolled thing on the ground. He shrugged, and went to bed himself.


	4. Chapter 4

_He left the restaurant in which he had spent the night alone. Diner had been great, good food and good friends, and he was rather happy. Only one thing was staining the picture : on the day before, he had had a violent fight with his best friend. Thinking about it, he frowned. It was stupid. Suddenly all his senses became alert. He had the feeling he was being followed. He kept walking in London's quiet streets, ready to react, and tried not to pick an empty street. Although, soon enough, the couple walking in front of him turned left, and alone he was. A wind of panic grabbed him when he felt a tissue being pressed on his face. He smelt something like ether, and understood their was chloroform on the tissue. He vainly tried to fight back, but quickly lost conscious._


	5. Chapter 5

On the next morning, Enaya and Sherlock started working. Sherlock turned on several computers, which he connected together and wired to the young woman's phone. She had told him about eight men or women she had knowledge about, so eight computers it was. He had asked her for more details about the case, so she had told him everything, from their last meeting twenty years ago, to her adventure with the Doctor. She told him how the time lord had given her the chance to save her son, which she had first lost while three months pregnant. She explained him that, after Jake had threatened her son, she had thought of him, remembering how well they had work on their first case. Their first case. Sherlock remembered it as well...


	6. Chapter 6

**While they were all having lunch together, Mrs Holmes couldn't get herself to stop watching at this strange girl that had suddenly burst in her son's bedroom. Had she believed her own eyes, she would have said the girl was twelve. But then something was wrong. Her gaze seemed to tell she had seen a lot of things. Usually the look you see on soldiers faces when they come back from the war. Obviously Mrs Holmes hadn't believe the cat's story for more than a few seconds. Hence, she was wondering if this girl didn't have something to do with the case that had shaken the country, by which her son seemed to be utterly fascinated.**

 **"How old are you, Mia ?" She asked on a conversation tone.**

 **"I'm eleven, ma'am."**

 **"Does anyone know you're here ? "**

 **"No, ma'am. But my master won't be looking for me."**

 **"Your master ?"**

 **"Yes ma'am. Master Kerdan Hodge. He takes care of me, and he trusts me."**

 **"What about your parents ? Won't they be looking for you ?"**

 **"My parents ? They don't know where I am. I haven't seen them in three years. Master Kerdan and Abigail are my new family now. And Antonio is working for them. If ever they're looking for me, I'm quite sure Antonio can locate me. "**

 **As she said the last sentence, she shown a wristband she was wearing on her left arm. And Mrs Holmes went more and more certain that this kid had something to do with the case.**

 **"Tell me, sweetheart, how long have you been living with Master Kerdan ?"**

 **"Three years. He welcomed me in the Manor."**

 **"And what does he make you do ?"**

 **Mia looked at her, puzzled, and then turned her eyes to Sherlock, looking for a translation.**

 **"My mother is trying to subtly ask you if you are one of the missing girls. She's asking you if Kerdan kidnapped you."**

 **The girl's eyes open widely in surprise, and shut burst into laugh.**

 **"I'm sorry for worrying you, Mrs Holmes. You completely misunderstood me. Kerdan is my master as in formation master. He teaches me how to control myself, and he's also teaching me self-defense. He was an elite soldier. I've known him for six years. He didn't kidnap me, I left home. I left my parents because they couldn't have understood, and I couldn't live a double life any longer."**

 **"And you left them for three years without even a word ?!" Mrs Holmes exclaimed, scandalized.**

 **Mia looked down.**

 **"I'm sorry Mrs Holmes. You're completely right, I shouldn't have done that. When I get back to the Manor, I'll settle that. But I won't return. I can't."**

 **Mrs Holmes was about to say something, when Mr Holmes decided to talk for the first time.**

 **"When you say your master teaches you how to control yourself, what do you mean exactly ?"**

 **She hesitated for a moment.**

 **"Promise me you won't be scared."**

 **Mr Holmes nodded, and she concentrated. An instant later, a little flame grew in her palm. She made it roll around her hand, grow taller, smaller, changed hand, and finally, shaped it as a flower. With her other hand, she then froze the flower. She then blew on her creation, fixing it for good. The result was quite extraordinary. The flame, still burning, seemed to be locked in a glass flower. She contemplated her work and smiled.**

 **"One of my best ones! " she said.**

 **She then gave it to Sherlock.**

 **" here." She said "I'd be glad if you keep it."**


	7. Chapter 7

_When he woke up, he was completely disoriented. Completely in the dark, the first thing he noticed was that he was moving. Then, his eyes adapted to darkness. He understood he was in the trunk of a car. He had a moment of panic, but survival instinct quickly took over. As his hands were free, he searched his pockets, hoping to find his phone in order to call for help. He let out a cry of panic when he understood he didn't have it. He tried to overcome his fear, and looked around him to see if he could find anything that would help him out of this situation. Once again his hopes were disappointed. He let out a frustration groan, and hit the trunk ceiling. Suddenly, the car slowed down, and then stopped. For a moment, he feared his kidnapper had heard him, but then he heard a voice. A second voice answered the first, and then a third one. He couldn't understand the words, but he saw his chance. With all the energy he had, he knocked and called for help. The first voice went tensed, and the second one didn't react. The first voice repeated its order, this time louder, and he finally understood what it was saying._

 _"Please sir, open the trunk."_

 _He then heard a series of sounds he should never forget : a click, someone shouting, another click, and the sound of two bodies falling on the ground. Tears burst out of his clear eyes, and he curled up. He then heard footsteps coming his way, dragging something, and the trunk opened on his kidnapper, who put the body of do policemen. He had a reaction of horror and disgust._

 _"This is all your fault." The man said._

 _He cried, begged his kidnapper to let him go, swore he wouldn't tell anyone, and then smelt the chloroform again and lost conscious._


	8. Chapter 8

While they were working together, Enaya noticed a small object on the fireplace. A small glass flower, inside of which a flame seemed to be burning. She touched it with her fingertips. Sherlock watched her do.

"You kept it ?" She said with a melancholic smile.

"Course I kept it. It's the proof that you exist."

"Did you doubt ?"

"Sometimes. What's interesting is the flame. It changes. Now it's a little bit brighter than earlier. Sometimes it's really weak, sometimes it takes all of the flower. Even John noticed, and I had to make up an explanation."

She smiled.

"What ? Isn't « it's a magical flame trapped in never melting ice and I suspect it's still connected to the person who made it » a good explanation ?"

"Surprisingly not."

She laughed.

"One day the flame went out for quite a long time, so I thought..."

"Yeah... you were right. For ten years."

"Oh. how was it ?"

"A lie."

Sherlock decided not to insist. Suddenly, one of the computers biped.

"We've got one !" Sherlock said with excitement.

"Bring him here." She replied.

"At your service." The detective said with a smile.

He pressed a series of key on the keyboard, and the sound of someone falling, followed by a loud swearword was heard in the bathroom. Enaya and Sherlock therefore dashed there. They found a man with long dirty hair, wearing a gray sweater, who was desperately trying to get out of the bathtub. The young woman glanced at the detective.

"Tie him up!" she said.

Sherlock had a wide smile, and obliged. Enaya leaned toward the man in the bathtub.

"I have a few questions for you." She said. "Will you be a good man and answer it ?"

The man spat in her direction.

"I don't talk to bitches."

Sherlock clenched his fist and punched him in the face.

"That's not the way to talk to a lady."

Mia took a picture of Jake from her pocket, and shown it to the man.

"You have met this man. What did he want from you ?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"There's something in his pocket." Sherlock said.

He leaned and emptied the said pocket. Among the things was a picture of a little boy, which he shown to Enaya.

"Yes." she said. "That's him. That's my boy."

"What did you want to do to that kid ?" Sherlock asked.

"Go fuck yourself !"

That earned him another punch.

"What did Jake offer you to get rid of my son ?" Enaya asked. "How much ?"

"Not money." Sherlock intervened. "Supply."

"Do you think so ?"

"I'm sure. I know a junkie when I see one."

Then, suddenly, someone rang the door bell. A moment of hesitation followed, each person glancing at the two others, and then the door bell rang again.

"Seriously !?" Sherlock reacted.

"Go. I'll deal with him."

"Are you sure ?"

"I said go."

She entered the bathtub, and straddled the man, putting her fingers on his temples. As she seemed to handle the situation quite well, he left the room, and went to open the door. Before he could even reach the door, the bell rang for the third time, which annoyed him. He opened the door on a blond woman in her sixties. He invited her to sit on a chair.

"Talk, and be brief."

"I am Lady Alicia Smallwood. I run a commission against the press magnate Charles Magnussen. He is blackmailing me, and I want you to stop him."

At that moment, the bathroom door opened, and Enaya walked to the computer they had been using.

"Sherlock, please, pick a place and a date..." she said without paying attention to Lady Smallwood.

"Let's say Spanish inquisition."

"He certainly won't expect that."

Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes.

"That was very lame, you know ?"

She smiled, and then typed on the keyboard. When she finally pressed enter, a brief horror scream was heard in the bathroom. Sherlock put his attention back on his client.

"Am I interrupting something ?" She asked.

"Just a little experiment." Enaya replied as she shut down the laptop. "It is now over, and conclusive."

"Please, resume your story." Sherlock politely said.


	9. Chapter 9

_He vaguely came back to himself when he felt a pair of strong arms dragging him out of the trunk. His kidnapper then took him in a house, and then down some stairs, to a windowless room. He threw him inside._

 _"Wh... What do you want with me ?" He managed to say._

 _The man didn't answer, and left the room, locking the armed door behind him. Strenghtless, He let Himself fall, and curled up on the ground. He thought of his friend, with whom he didn't have the chance to apologize, and cried._


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock listened carefully to lady Smallwood, without cutting her.

"I'm sorry, Lady Smallwood," he said when she was done, "but your case requires a long time of work, and I'm currently taken by another case."

"You should take it." Enaya said when she heard him.

He turned to her.

"Do you think ?"

"Yeah ! Don't worry about me, focus on her."

"I've promised to help you."

"The protocol is working. You can work on my case on your free time, and I'll call you when I've got one. I'm an intruder in your world, Sherlock. I never come first."

"Well, then, Lady Smallwood, I'm taking the case."


	11. Chapter 11

_Sitting against the wall, he was waiting. He didn't know how long he had been here. Long enough to observe the room. It looked like a prison cell, with a toilet on the corner, and a sink that granted him drinkable water. Nothing more. The lock suddenly clicked, and opened on his kidnapper. He looked up to him._

 _"Please !" He begged, tears in his eyes. "Please let me go... I won't tell anyone..."_

 _The other man just laughed, and put a plate of lentils on the ground, as well as a spoon. Starving, he hurriedly ate it, under the despising look of his kidnapper, who then took the plate back and left the room again, locking the door behind him. He understood that if he wanted to ever get out of there, he would have to escape._


	12. Chapter 12

Three month. Three month. It had been three months since John had left Baker street and moved in with his wife. Three month of a quiet life. Until the neighbor came to knock on this very morning, to tell them her son had run away in a junkie house. Of course John went there. Of course he found the boy. What he didn't expect to find in this wretched place was Sherlock Holmes. That why, when he came back to Baker Street, following the detective, he was rather pissed off. Sherlock, as for him, was cursing against the presence of his brother in the flat, accompanied by a « volunteer » drug buster's crew. When John walked in, he was surprise to find, on the table, three laptops, all turned on and wired to some device. Anyway. Sherlock was probably on a case. But then why would he go and bury himself in the most sinister kind of place to get heroin shots ? John couldn't understand. He vaguely listened to the Holmes brothers quarreling, and then noticed, hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the lounge (what the hell happened to his armchair, by the way?) some kind of large bag that, to him, looked a bit like a funny kind of punching-ball. He got closer, touched it to make out how tough it was, and then punched it. And punched it again. And again. In a word, he calmed his nerves on it. He did that until something rather unusual made him stop.

"Would you please stop punching my bed?" a voice asked from the inside of the bag.

John hurried stepping back, and heard Sherlock let out a reproachful sigh. Then, some sort of door opened in the punching-ball, and a young woman stepped out. Mycroft grew pale as death, as he seemed to recognize her.

"You!" he said.

"Hello Mycroft." she replied.

"I should have known you were responsible for that. After all, you were the cause for my little brother's first... decay."

"Sherlock is old enough to know if he should or shouldn't do drugs. And I think your little brother knows his own limits better than you do."

"You know each other ?" John asked, surprised.

"Doctor Watson, let me introduce you to young Mia. A woman with a big problem with authority and common sense. She led my brother on his first case, and in the way put not only her own life but also my brother's life at risk."

"My life has never been in danger in that case, Mycroft !" Sherlock intervened.

"That's what you say."

"Wait a minute, I thought your first case was this Clive something who drowned in the pool."

"It was. Mia's case was my first solved case."

"Say it in a word or in a thousand, the presence of this young person means nothing less than disaster." Mycroft interrupted.

The young person in question turned to John with a smile Sherlock certainly wouldn't have denied, and shook his hand.

"Very pleased to meet you, John. Sherlock told me a lot about you."

"Well..." the doctor replied, "I wish I could say the same to you but... I'm afraid he never even mentioned you."

"I never do." Sherlock simply said.

"And for a reason. He's never been sure of her existence." Mycroft interfered. "That's the reason why after she left like a thief twenty years ago, my brother started taking drugs. He was sure that, this way he could reach a level of conscious high enough to teleport to this fantasy world where he would be a famous fiction character."

"Accompanied on his cases by his best friend, biographer and personal writer, doctor John Watson!" she completed. "Oh, hounds of the Baskerville is my forever favorite. But, unlike Sherlock, I'm a Crosser. And I know the paths of Atlantide. Although, for my defense, I didn't know that when I first came here. If you'll excuse me now, I'd like to make some tea."

She passed Mycroft, without giving him a single look, and walked to the kitchen to take her tea, politely asking the « drug busters » to give her way.

"The paths of Atlantide ?" John asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Atlan Tade." Sherlock explained. "The door to worlds. Every version of the world has its own version of the city, and it is said to be possible, for a selected group of people, to travel from a world to another, via paths that connect the cities."

"Oh!" Enaya said, pleasantly surprised. "You've learnt my ancestors language, then ?"

"I should have known you had alien blood." The detective said after a short moment of surprise.

"Wait a minute, did you say alien ? " John repeated

"This language is called Jiranatlae, also known as Sogapian, named after the person who brought it to earth, who was called So-Ga-Po, which literally means : « he who fell from the sky ». from that, even Anderson could work out that this Sogapo was an alien. As she said it's the language of her ancestors, then Mia can only descend from Sogapo, although this descendance never happened in our dimmension. But anyway, Mia has nothing to do with me taking drugs. I'm on a case."

"And what kind of case could drive you again in this deep hole of human misery ?" Mycroft asked

"Magnussen."

A deadly silence fell on the room. Mycroft slowly turned to the drug busters (the now (in)famous agent Anderson was one of them) and told them in a cold voice:

"This name you think you've heard, forget about it. And if ever one of you even mention hearing it today, in this circumstances, I can guaranty you, on the name of British security, that compromising files will be found on your computers, leading to your immediate departure for prison. Now, do not answer, look very very frightened, and get the hell out of here."

Sherlock's fan club hurried to obey. Mycroft got his attention back to his brother.

"What interest do you have in arresting him ?" He asked.

"Why won't you arrest him ?" Sherlock replied.

"He's not dangerous, and he can be quite useful from times to times."

"In other words ?"

"In other words, if you get against him, you'll find me on your way."

"Good luck stopping me, then. Now, please get out of my flat."

"Unwise, brother..." Mycroft commented.

He then turned his focus to Enaya, who was leaning against the kitchen's door-frame, holding her mug and sipping her tea.

"How about you ? What are you doing here, this time ? Want to get abused by a network leader ?"

"Sherlock is helping me on a case." she calmly replied, ignoring the insult. "He's helping me to protect my son."

"A son ! She found herself a son ! What pervert is he the spawn of ?"

This, on the other hand, didn't pass. Enaya dropped her mug, and before anyone could do anything, she pushed Mycroft against the wall. She got her fist closer to his throat, and to his greater surprise (and to John's) two steel claws pierced through the skin. The young woman's eyes nearly turned completely dark.

"Don't you ever dare insult my son again." she said in a deep voice, not louder than a whisper. Otherwise, Sherlock's brother or not, I will cut your throat open. Now, I think your brother has asked you to leave. I suggest you do it right away."

She felt a hand on her wrist. She turned to see whose hand it was. It was John's.

"He can't leave if you don't let him go..." he softly said.

She gave Sherlock a brief look, and noticed he just seemed curious. She turned back to Mycroft, and, without even blinking, pulled her claws back, and let him go. John let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry" about the cup, she said.

Sherlock shrugged. She went back to the kitchen to make another tea. Mycroft left, after John gave him back his umbrella, and Sherlock declared he needed a bath. Soon enough, the detective's bedroom door opened on a woman John knew quite well.

"Jeanine !?" He exclaimed.

"Hello, John. Is Mike gone ?"

"Mike ?"

"Sherlock's brother. I heard them having a fight."

"Oh, Mycroft !"

"Is it really is name ? I thought it was a joke."

"Mycroft is gone." Enaya answered. "And he can thank John for being alive."

"Oh, hi, Mia !"

"Good morning, Jeanine. How are you ?"

"Where is Sherlock ?"

"Er... in the... bathroom." John said, confused.

Jeanine had a large smile, and then knocked on the bathroom door. John tried to warn her it was a bad idea, but to his greater surprise, the door opened and Sherlock let her in with a kiss, followed by a saucy laugh. A huge smile appeared on Enaya's face when she saw the dumbfounded look on the doctor's face. Silence fell, and the doctor turned to the young woman.

" so, err... what was Mycroft talking about when he mentioned your first meeting ?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Mrs Holmes had invited Mia to stay over as long as she wanted to, and had prepared the spare room for her. For now, the girl was in the future detective's bedroom, sitting at the end of his bed, on which he was also half laying, facing her.**

 **"What was your mother talking about, earlier ?" She suddenly asked.**

 **Sherlock glanced at her, raising an eyebrow.**

 **"She thought I'd been kidnapped, she precised."**

 **"Oh, right ! Well, lately, girls have been vanishing without a trace. It happens frequently, always around the same period of time, and more or less always in the same space area. Therefore, it seems absolutely logical that these kidnappings have been committed by the same person or group of person. The other clue being that he – or they – always leaves a white rose on the last spot the girl has been seen. On a few occasions, he also killed the parents, with a knife I think."**

 **"Are you on the case ?"**

 **He stopped for a second, and then smiled, got up, and moved a chest, under which was hidden a thick file. He meticulously took every page out of the file, and pined them on the wall next to the bed. She moved to let him do, and observed the result.**

 **"I'm guessing you do that quite often..."**

 **"What makes you say that ?"**

 **"How easily the pin get through the plaster. There are tiny holes in the wall. I thought I noticed them earlier."**

 **"Very observant."**

 **"Nothing compared to you."**

 **Sherlock smiled and didn't deny.**

 **"I study it when I don't sleep at night."**

 **" How often is that ?"**

 **"Every day. Sleep is a waste of time. Human being only need a total of three hours per night. I do four, but it's a good start for a teenager. What do you think ?"**

 **He obviously wasn't asking her about his theory on sleep.**

 **"Looks like there's a patent. But they are some slight differences."**

 **"Go on. "**

 **"Well, if I trust the dates, I'd say there's usually several kidnapping in the same time laps, which is followed by a moment of sleep from our kidnapper. As if he was waiting for the right conditions. And these conditions seem to appear twice a year, on a two months long range each time."**

 **"Good. Keep going."**

 **"There are variations on the crime scene. Where did you get the pictures ? "**

 **"I sneaked into Scottland Yard and copied them."**

 **"Do your parents know ? Or your brother ?"**

 **"Obviously no. What variations ?"**

 **"Well, first of all, as I'm sure you've noticed, there's a small quantity of blood on some of the pictures, and not others. I'm not counting the one where the parents were killed."**

 **"Maybe some of the girls fought back ?"**

 **"Yeah, maybe... also, there's the footsteps. Except for one, they seem to be the same shoe. Although, sometimes it's deeper, as if he was carrying something heavy, or as if he's limping. On some pictures, it looks like he was dragging something heavy. Do you have pictures of the victims ?"**

 **He pointed at a bunch of pictures pined on the wall, all taken from newspapers articles. She focused to observe them.**

 **"You can take this one out." she said, pointing at the picture of a 16 years old girl. "She's to different from the others, she breaks the patent. It's just a copycat."**

 **Sherlock smiled and removed the picture. They shared the same view.**

 **"How old are they ?" Mia asked again.**

 **"The youngest one was eight when she was taken. The oldest one was thirteen if we don't count the copycat."**

 **"Hmm... I need to think of it. Can I help you on your case ? I'm not really in a hurry to go home."**

 **Sherlock shrugged. It was his way of saying he would be pleased to let her join in. She let out a long yawn.**

 **I think I'm off to bed, now, she said. I need some sleep.**

 **She saw him pinch his lips.**

 **"Yes, I know, sleep is a waste of time. But it appears that changing universe is draining quite a lot of energy. Either that or your mother's most excellent diner is getting me sleepy."**

 **He smiled, wished her goodnight, and she left the detective's room to gain her own.**


	14. Chapter 14

How much longer had he been here ? He didn't know. He would have said three days. The door finally opened again, and he took his chance. He ran to the door, and tried to make his opponent fall, putting his chances on surprise. It nearly worked. The other one stumbled, but quickly found his foot again. He grabbed him by the neck, and pushed him back inside. Still holding him, he got him to the sink, which he filled with water.

"I think you need education." he said.

He then forced his head into the water, several times, and finally smashed it against the sink china, breaking the sink. He let out a scream of pain, and was then thrown on the ground. But the other one was not finished with him yet. The prisoner curled up on the ground to try to protect himself from the kicks. His kidnapper then got out, slamming the door, and came back a few moments later with a chain he attached on one end to his victim's ankle, and to the sink foot. Once done, he left for good.


	15. Chapter 15

When Sherlock finally got out of the bathroom, dressed in his black suit, he, John and Jeanine had chattered for a moment, before the brunette left. Enaya, as for her, had soon grown tired of the conversation. She was vaguely listening to Sherlock explaining Magnussen to John, while the doctor was still focused on his friend being in a relationship with Jeanine. Suddenly, one of the computers biped. In the blink of an eye, she was on it.

"Sherlock !" She called.

"Bring him in !" The detective answered.

She pressed a key on the keyboard, and to John's greatest surprise, the sound of someone falling, followed by a swearword, was heard in the bathroom. The detective and the woman dashed there, and he decided to follow him.

"Sherlock, what the hell is going on, here ?!" He exclaimed when he discovered the scene in front of him.

Sherlock had indeed just cuffed a man who obviously wasn't there a minute ago. He violently pressed on his shoulder to get him on his knees.

"Sherlock, for god's sake !" John repeated.

"Doctor Watson, this is one of the man who signed a contract to kill my boy." Enaya said quickly. "We track them down, bring them here, question them, and get rid of them by sending them in a specific spot on space and time."

The man let out a laugh. He was clearly high. Enaya took a picture of a young boy out of her pocket, and shown it to the man.

"Look at him !" She said. "You've been paid to kill him, haven't you ?"

"He's aroused." Sherlock suddenly declared.

"Excuse me ?"

"Look closely. His pupils are wide opened, and blood has already started leaving the higher parts of the body. John, can you confirm ?"

"I... well... yes."

Sherlock turned his eyes to the man.

"You weren't going to kill him just yet, were you ?

"Never... I always keep them for a month or two. And I already had one.

"Oh, god!" John said. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Get out."

John turned. The cold voice was Enaya's. Her jaws were clenched, her face closed and pale as death, and her eyes were locked on the criminal. Sherlock looked at her for a moment, and then invited John to get out.

"But Sherlock, she's gonna..."

Sherlock interrupted him by repeating his gesture. John conceded.

"Mr Watson !" She called him without moving her eyes. "This tire lever you're hiding under your shirt. You'd better leave it here. You never know. Someone might find you threatening."

The doctor's mouth fell open with surprise.

"Do as she says, John." Sherlock said. "There's no point in arguing."

"But..."

"John !"

Once again, the good doctor conceded.

"And you should put Mr. Wiggins dagger in the kitchen drawer..." she said again while they were getting out.

Sherlock gave his friend a disaproving look, and they got out. She put a pendant on the external door knob, and locked the door.


	16. Chapter 16

_The waiting had been longer, this time. Too long. He was siting against the wall when the other man came in, with a new plate, and a jerrycan full of water. The sink being broken, His throat was painfully dry. He was exhausted. That's why He didn't notice. The man let him eat, and stood watching Him._

 _"Are you thirsty ?" He asked._

 _He nodded._

 _"Good."_

 _With an impressive swift, he pushed Him so He'd fall on His back, and placed his prisoner's neck on his knee. He then took a towel out of his belt, and placed it on his victim's face, covering his mouth and nose. He smiled when he saw His eyes widen in fear, and then poured the water from the jerrycan on the towel. He tried to fight, but the other man held him tight. He tried to scream, but the water kept him from that. His ordeal lasted for half an hour. The other man finally removed the towel and got up. He was coughing, out of breath, and so cold._

 _"The police will find me..." He managed to say. "My friends will tell them."_

 _"Why would they ?" The other one said, taking His phone out of his pocket. "I answered all your texts. They're not worrying about you."_

 _A lonely tear rolled on his cheek._

 _"Why are you doing this ?" He asked._

 _"My master is looking for you. He'll be happy to see you. And I'll be rewarded."_

 _And he took a picture of his prisoner with the phone._

 _"When you're dead, I'll send this to your friends!" he said._

 _And he burst into laugh._


	17. Chapter 17

As soon as John had put the knife away, Mrs Hudson knocked on the door, escorted by three henchmen.

"Oh, Sherlock..." she sighed, "you didn't here the bell."

"It's in the fridge."

"Why on earth is the bell in the fridge ?" John asked.

"It was ringing. It was annoying."

"But Sherlock, that's what it's supposed to do !"

One of the henchmen cleared his throat, bringing their attention back to him. On a sign of Sherlock, Mrs Hudson went away.

"Search them." the chief henchman said.

The two others did as they were told, and then :

"You can come, sir."

A thin and tall man then entered the room. He had a look around the room, and then made a disdain face.

"Mr Magnussen!" Sherlock said. "I thought we were supposed to meet in your office."

"This is my office."

Sherlock didn't let that bragging sentence unsettle him. He had a polite smile.

"As you wish. I have been mandated by lady Elizabeth Smallwood, who told me she'd like to recover the letters in your possession, written by Lady Smallwood's husband, and which you use as a pressure point on him.

Magnussen turned a blank look to the detective, as Sherlock kept talking.

"Am I acceptable as intermediate ?" He finished.

The press magnate seemed to suddenly wake up.

"Forgive me, I was reading. Fascinating. Red-beard ?"

Sherlock blinked, surprised, but came back to himself.

"Am I acceptable as intermediate ?" He repeated.

"Where is the bathroom, please ?"

"This way, sir." one of the henchman said.

"Is it in the same state as the rest of the flat ?"

On that moment, Enaya got out of the bathroom.

"I'm very sorry, sir." she said. "I'm afraid the bathroom is temporarily out of order."

Sherlock gave her a calm interrogative look.

"I got carried away." she replied in a shrug.

"Of course. Like last time ?"

"Not exactly."

She went to one of the computers, and entered the coordinates.

"Where did you send him ?"

"April the 14th, 1912, around 2 A.M. Coordinates 41°46'N and 50°14'W."

"Oh. I hope he enjoys the trip."

"I'm sorry, what does it stand for ?" John asked.

"Titanic sinking."

"Are... are you getting rid of a corpse ?" The doctor exclaimed.

"Like I said. I got carried away."

She felt a pair of eyes staring at her, like scanning her.

"Charles Augustus Magnussen." she said. "You can read me all you like, you'll find nothing about me. My only pressure point is not part of this world."

She let herself fall in Sherlock's armchair, and ate an apple. Magnussen looked at her for a moment, and then, to show dominance, opened his trousers, and urinated in the fire place, under John's quite shocked face.

"Tell Lady Smallwood I will keep her letters for as long as I need it." He said as he cleaned his hands.

He then left, followed by his henchmen, tapping the inside pocket of his Jacket. Enaya smiled as she kept eating her apple when she saw excitation grow on the detective's face.

"Did you notice that remarkable thing he did, John ?" He asked.

"Well, it was quite hard to miss, indeed!" The doctor said, still in shock.

"He brought the letters with him. Which means he's ready to negotiate !"

"Oh, please!" John sighed. "Fine. What now ?"

"I have some shopping to do. Meet me tonight, at seven, in front of Magnussen's office."

"Maybe I have plans for tonight !"

"No you don't ! Come along, Mia, I'm gonna need you."

The young woman got up.

"We mustn't forget to clean the bathroom."

"Yes, yes, later ! Come !"

"Where are you going ?" John asked.


	18. Chapter 18

**"Hunting !"**

 **Sherlock had just burst in the spare room, where Mia was still sleeping. The young girl brutally woke up.**

 **"Have you ever heard of knocking ?" She grumpily asked.**

 **The future detective didn't bother answering. Neither did he bother asking for permission to sit on the bed. Mia took a few seconds to wake up.**

 **"Sorry, you were saying ?" She asked as the adolescent's impatience was growing exponentially.**

 **"I found out what the active and sleep cycle match with. The active time matches with the big game time. It also explains the blood in some of the pictures, and the limp or the impression that he's carrying something heavy."**

 **"Something heavy, all right, I can picture it. Dragging something is also explained by your theory. But then we should find traces of blood in every picture were the foot print is deeper."**

 **"Not necessarily. Don't forget the limp."**

 **"I'm sorry, you have to explain that."**

 **"Our kidnapper isn't a lonely hunter. He practices group game. In this kind of game, you have two types of roles, and the hunters switch roles from one game to the other. You have the beater, who makes sure the prey goes to one specific spot, and you have the sniper. He takes position in a hiding place, usually somewhere high, and they stay still until the game come. When the target is at the said point, they open fire, and there's no chance for it to escape."**

 **"So the limping could be caused by our kidnapper having to stay in the same position all day long."**

 **"Exactly ! Now we know what we're looking for, we just have to narrow our criteria."**

 **This was when Mrs Holmes called them for breakfast.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Things kept on going that way. The man would frequently come down to see him, force his head in a bucket of water, and then leave again, leaving him panting and trying to catch his breath. Once every few days, he would leave him alone and bring him some food. But one day, the man got mad. He seized him by his arms, and sent him against the wall. He felt his shoulder crack, and curled up on the floor, protecting his head with his arms, and begged as the other kept beating him._

 _"No ! Please ! I'm begging you, stop ! What have I done wrong ?"_

 _"Call him ! Call him ! Will you call him, you idiot ?"_

 _"Please ! I don't understand ! I don't know what you mean."_

 _He heard a crack, and felt an intense pain on his side. The man finally stopped hitting him, and left, apparently furious. He curled up a little more, let out a scream of pain, and cried, terrified. He knew it would start again._


	20. Chapter 20

On the evening, while John and Sherlock went to Magnussen's office, Enaya decided to stay in the flat. She had helped the detective chose his engagement ring for Jeanine. She perfectly knew that Sherlock didn't see the poor girl as anything more than a tool, but she was fine with it. On the contrary, she had decided to befriend her, in order to guide Sherlock in the choices he'd have to make with her. After shopping with the detective, she therefore came back to the flat, cleaned the bathroom, and changed her T-shirt for a top. She then took a book, settled comfortably in her cocoon, which she left open, and started reading. She had hardly had time to read a few pages when Mary Watson burst in. She seemed upset and out of breath.

"Sherlock has been shot!" she said.

"How bad is it ?"

"Abdominal wound. I'm going to the hospital. Come !"

"How do you know ?"

"John called me."

Enaya had a smile.

"Liar, she said."

"I'm sorry ?"

"I know who you are, Mary Elizabeth Watson."

The said Mary Watson grew suddenly pale.

"I won't tell John." Enaya said. "It's not my business. But I have to say I'm quite found of Sherlock. So if you ever get the idea of hurting him again, John's wife or not, I will kill you myself."

"I didn't want any of this to happen."

"You've put him in a delicate position. He cares for John as much as I care for him. He's gonna have to determine whether or not you're a threat to his friend."

"I know. Are you coming or not ?"

Enaya got down from her cocoon, grabbed a jacket, and got out of the flat. Mary followed her, and they both went to St Bart hospital, where they met John. Mary decided to pay a visit to the detective, while Enaya offered John a coffee, which the doctor heartily accepted. When she came back, Mary told them that the detective was still more or less unconscious, and Enaya decided to go to him and wait for him to wake up. Feeling too tight in her jacket, she took it of, sat on the bed beside the detective, and took his hand. Soon enough, he opened his eyes.

"Hi..." he said.

"Welcome back." she replied.

"You know ?" He asked.

He was talking about Mary.

"Obviously."

"Then you know what I'm going to do."

"Of course. But please... stay at least for a few days ? And let me come with you."

"Why ?"

"That way we're even. I let you do something incredibly stupid and dangerous, and I make sure nothing happens to you."

He put his eyes on the scar on her right shoulder, and touched it with his fingertips.

"Couldn't you get rid of it ?" He asked.

"Didn't want to. The ones I keep are for important moments."

"What is this one for ?"

"It's the proof I met you."

"You doubted ?"

"Never."

He let his eyes scan her, and his attention was drawn by another scar, showing under her top, on her belly. Once again, he put his fingertips on the scar, and she shivered when she felt his cold hand. However, she knew there was nothing to interpret of that gesture.

"What is this one for ?" He asked. "You didn't have it last time."

"That's when I lost Ilian for the first time. I was stabbed when I was expecting him."

At that very moment, the door opened on Jeanine. She stopped for a moment, looking at each one of them.

"I see." she finally said. "Obviously I didn't stand a chance."

"There's no such things between Sherlock and I, Jeanine." Enaya said.

"Yes, and this is why his hand is currently under you T-shirt."

"Come on, Jeanine, don't be an idiot." the detective coldly reacted. "Mia is like the sister I never had. We were comparing scars."

"Anyway, I came to tell you I'm leaving you. Also, I'm gonna buy a cottage."

"Oh, really ?"

"Yes. I'm selling our love story to the press. A journalist called miss Riley already made me a very interesting offer. I already have the title : « in bed with the detective » !"

Enaya let out a laugh. Jeanine turned to her.

"You knew, didn't you ?"

"Of course. But I was happy to be your friend. You're a nice girl."

"And you didn't try to stop him. Or convince him to tell me the truth. I wouldn't have mind, you know ?"

Sherlock shrugged.

"I didn't want to hurt you..."

"And I have no right to judge him or change his mind." Enaya said with great serious. "I owe him, and I help him in whatever decision he makes."

Jeanine sighed.

"I guess it is what it is... anyway. At least once would have been nice." she told Sherlock.

The detective took some times to understand.

"Oh, that !" He finally said. "I was keeping myself for the wedding night."

Jeanine had a dark laugh.

"Goodbye, Sherlock Holmes."

And she left. Sherlock watched her go, and then turned his eyes to Enaya. The young woman understood, smiled, and left the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**To their great surprise, and without knowing it, it was Mycroft that gave their inquiry the most capital clue. Sherlock older brother had come for a family diner, quite reluctantly (apparently under his mother's threat), and had immediately shown a deep contempt toward Mia. While they were dining, Mycroft gave away an information that immediately provoked a reaction on the two teenagers.**

 **"They've found one of the missing girls." he said.**

 **"What ?" Sherlock reacted. "Are you sure ?"**

 **"Yes I'm sure, stupid little brother. In the forest where she vanished two years ago."**

 **"Alive ?" Mia asked with little hope.**

 **"Negative."**

 **Mrs Holmes sighed.**

 **"Well, at least, she'll be given back to her family."**

 **All during the diner, Sherlock kept frowning. When they left the table, Sherlock took the picture of the girl in his files, and then met Mia in her bedroom.**

 **"Something's wrong..." Sherlock said, nervously tapping the picture. "He's breaking his patent."**

 **"She's been taken two years ago, right ?"**

 **"Do you have something in mind ?"**

 **"Several things. She's the first one we found. Maybe the others are still alive."**

 **"That's a possibility."**

 **"I think he wasn't expecting her to die. But now she's no use to him, he has no reason to keep her."**

 **"No use ?"**

 **"It's the only explanation. He uses the girls for something. When was the first kidnapping ?"**

 **"Four years ago."**

 **"Are you sure ? What if it goes back further than we thought ?"**

 **A moment of silence followed.**

 **"Do you know where she's been found ?" Mia asked.**

 **Sherlock nodded.**

 **"I need you to take me there." she said again. "Soon as possible."**

 **"She's probably not there anymore."**

 **"Doesn't matter. I need to see."**

 **Sherlock stood silent for a moment, and then :**

 **" tonight, midnight."**


	22. Chapter 22

_The man had kept coming passing his nerves on him, and tried different tortures. Then, one day, he entered the room with a large smile on his face, dragging a stool, and holding a bottle of vodka and two glasses. He filled the glasses, drank one, and gave him the other one. Seeing his hostage was not taking it, he smiled, and drank the other glass._

 _"In a month," he said, "my master is gonna come, and your death will be the first step of His vengeance."_

 _When he heard these words, he thought his heart had stopped beating. He thought of his friend, with whom he didn't make peace. The other one left, laughing, and he started crying. He cried for long, until his eyes were dry. Then his determination took over, and he decided he was not going to die without giving it a fight. He saw a piece of china from the broken sink on the ground, seized it, observed it, and started sharpening it against the wall._


	23. Chapter 23

On the next morning, when Gregory Lestrade came to pay a visit to Sherlock, it appeared that the said detective had run away from the hospital. A real alarm was raised, and search party began to find the detective to bring him back to reason and to the hospital. John and Mary questionned several people to try and find where he could be hiding. Enaya did the same to hide the fact that she knew. On the evening, the three would meet up at Baker Street to share informations. On the third evening, one of the two remaining computers bipped. Enaya ran to the device.

oy, what are you doing ? John reacted. You're not gonna do that now, are you ?

Arn't I ? this is an alarm for a man who's been approached to kill my son for money. Do you really think I'm gonna give him any opportunity to act if I can prevent it ?

And she pressed a key on her keybord. This time, unlike the other times, the potential killer materialised in the middle of the living room. He was apparently drunk, and couldn't stop laughing.

Mary, would you please be kind enough to fetch Sherlock's handcuff in his bedroom ? Enaya asked. The large ones, on top of the wardrobe.

Mary didn't ask any question, and did as she was told. Meanwhile, Enaya took the most unconfortable chair she could find in the house, and took it near the man. With John's help, she got him up, and sat him on the chair. When Mary came back, she cuffed him so that he couldn't escappe. Enaya got closer to him.

I am Enaya, she said. And you have been hired to murder my son. I am here to make sure it won't happen.

The man gave her a long look, and then let out another laugh, victorious.

Enaya ! He shouted. Enaya ! I've got you, at last ! I'm the one who got you ! I'm the one who got you !

He was laughing so hard that, moving on his chair, a mobile phone fell from his pocket. Mary picked it up. Out of curiosity, and thinking it might contain a clue, she went threw the phone files, and stopped on a series of pictures, who were going on for about a month.

I think we have a problem, she told Enaya. I don't think your son was really on his mind right now.

To answer her questionning look, she gave her the phone. The pictures shown a man who's left ankle seemed to be chained. From picture to picture, the state of the man seemed to deteriorate, and a profound distress was showing on him. One of the picture was even a video, in which the man, curled up on the ground, was begging for someone to rescue him. The young woman thought she recognized the victim, and scrolled through the contacts to be sure. Several messages had been sent after the first picture, and had been written as if they came from the prisonner himself. She came back to the last picture, and shown it to John.

Oh, good lord ! He said.

What's your diagnosis, doctor ? She asked.

John took time to look at the picture before answering.

many injuries, especially on the head and the face. Probably multiple broken bones. It's hard to say, because he's curled up. He look like he has been mal-nourished. He lost much weight in verry little time. And he seems to be in sheer terror.

Enaya shown the picture to the man on the chair.

is he still alive ? She asked.

The man just laughed.

is he still alive ? She repeated.

Once again, he didn't reply. When she repeated the question for the third time, John Watson lost his patience. He decided to intervene.

listen, he told the man, I'm verry worried. My best friend is missing, and this young woman here, she won't help me find him until you answer her questions. So here's what we're gonna do, right ? I'm gonna ask the question, and you're gonna answer it. And if you decide not to oblige, we're gonna have a small lesson about human's skeleton anatomy. All right ? Good.

He got out of the room for a few seconds, and came back with a hamer.

so. Let's get down to buiseness. Who is the man on these pictures ?

To his surprise, it was Enaya who answered.

his name is Tom. The phone is his.

Do you know him ?

I know his face.

John put his focus back on the man on the chair.

tell me, then. Is Tom still alive ?

The man didn't answer, and laughed.

right. Enaya what do you think. Is the nose bridge made of bones ?

I'd say yes.

Let's see.

He clenched his fist, and hit the man on the nose, breaking it.

missed. It's cartilage. Now, I'm repeating my question. Is Tom still alive ?

The man, blood dripping on his face, laughed again, but then answered.

for now. But not for long.

Good ! Now, we're getting somewhere. Now, you're gonna tell us where he is.

No !

John let out a deep sigh, and then took the kitchen table near the man. He took the handcuff's key, and set the right hand of his prisonner free.

Mary, dear, maybe you should look away.

He put the man's hand on the table.

Enaya, would you please hold the patient's hand to make sure he doesn't move.

It would be my pleasure.

Thank you. Now. Hand anatomy. What is the name of the bone that forms the finger's base? No answer ? Do you want to call a friend ? Are you sure you don't want to answer my first question.

he violently put the hammer down on the man's hand. The man yelled out of pain, before starting laughing again.

the answer was the proximal phalanx. Next question. This one is for you, darling. What do you think is the part of the leg that allows us to walk ?

The patella.

Excellent, Mary ! Now, please, do look away. I'm gonna leave three seconds to this gentleman to answer, and then I will blow his patella into pieces. One... two... three !

And he put the hammer down on the prisonner's patella, which exploded in a sonic crack. This time, the man stopped laughing.

I think I should go home, Mary said.

Yes of course, my darling. Be careful.

Mary nodded, and left. John put his attention back on the prisonner, and leaned to whisper in his ears.

do you know how many bones I could break without killing you ? He asked in a grave tone. But don't worry, I also know where to hit for you to stop being.

He got up.

for exemple : skull bones. What do you think is your chance of survival if I hit your occipput ? It's very low.

He let the hammer run on the man's skull.

shall we see ? He added, lifting his hammer.

Non ! All right, I tell you ! He's locked in my cellar, behind an armed door.

Adress ?

The man gave them the adress, which Enaya carefully noted.

there, John coldly said. This is how you get informations quickly. Afghanistan tought me that. What are you gonna do with him, now ?

Like the others. I'll send him in the past. Where do you think I should send him ?

The good doctor sent the man a killing look, and then replied :

send him to Japan. I'm sure he loves little boys.

Hiroshima it is. August the 6th, fifteen past eight. Well ! We should go, now. The protocole is settled, and it will start in 30 seconds. I don't know what could happen if they are more than one person in the room when it begins.

She therefore took him out of the house, and, knowing what had to happen, offered him a coffee to give Sherlock some time, pretexting that it would take some time to the angel to disappear. When they came back to the flat, John found his armchair back to it's rightfull place, and his phone on the table, next to a bottle of pefume. Clair de la lune. Mary's perfume.

What the... ? He asked, turning to Enaya.

She raised an eyebrow. The phone suddenly rang to signal a text. John took his phone. Sherlock. He read the message out loud.

« Leicester Garden. Come quick. Please bring my coat. Mia will take you »

he turned to the girl, and gave her an interrogative look.

what does it mean, Mia will take you ?

oh. well. Sherlock knows of my... hidden talent. Grabb the coat and come ! You'll see.

John did as he was told, and the young woman took his wrist.

oh, and... hold your breath !

She counted to three, and they were gone.


	24. Chapter 24

**When midnight struck, Mia discretely joined Sherlock in his bedroom. The adolescent was already dressed, and his window was wide open.**

 **"Still want to go ?" He asked.**

 **She nodded.**

 **"Come on, then."**

 **He got on the edge of the window, carefully turned, suspended himself to the edge, and let himself fall. He stayed in position, offering to catch the girl when she'd let herself fall, but she didn't give him any attention. She climbed on the edge, and then simply took a step forward, landing like a cat.**

 **"Let's go!" he whispered.**

 **She quickly got up, and followed him to a wasteland, two streets away from the house. There was hidden a motorbike, which they both got on. They rode for about an hour, and then reached the crime scene. The scene had been surrounded by police stripes, and the young girl just passed under those, followed by Sherlock. Like he had predicted, the body had been taken away. He heard Mia whisper a word.**

 **"** ** _Manicha._** **"**

 **"What was that ?" He asked.**

 **"What ? Nothing ! I sneezed. I must have caught a cold during the ride."**

 **But Sherlock knew she was lying. Her tone was vague, and her eyes didn't seem to see anything around her. She scanned the forest with her eyes. What she was seeing was in fact the forest's near past.**

 **"She was here." she stated, pointing at a specific point.**

 **She suddenly felt a threat behind her. Someone was there. The kidnapper ? Swift as the wind, she sent a low kick, causing the person to fall on his back, and then jumped on him. She vaguely heard Sherlock repeating something. She clenched her fist, and was about to hit the man's face, when Sherlock's message finally broke through :**

 **"IT'S MYCROFT !"**

 **This got her out of her trance. She got up.**

 **"For Christ's sake, are you crazy, kid ?" Mycroft said, still on the ground.**

 **"What are you doing here, Mycroft?" Sherlock asked.**

 **"I followed you, you idiot ! I saw you get out from your window, and I followed you. What are you doing on a crime scene?"**

 **"We came to see." Mia replied. "And we were moving fast until you came and ruined it all."**

 **"Moving fast ? You deduced where she was, good job !"**

 **"I didn't deduce where she was, you imbecile, I saw her."**

 **"Saw her ? Really ? Then what did she look like ? "**

 **"You were here when then found her, weren't you ?"**

 **"Yes. So go on. Tell me. I'll know if you're lying."**

 **"Her hair was loose, but she was wearing a hairband. She had a pale pink dress, white tights and black shoes. She was covered in rose petals, and a white rose was on her chest. Her hands was disposed as if she was holding the rose. That's a very pure picture, but her red lipstick spoils it all. It's way too adult."**

 **Mycroft didn't talk for a moment, stupefied by the accuracy of the description.**

 **"Cause of death ?" He finally asked.**

 **Mia took a deep breath, and got back to her trance. She heard Sherlock taking notes on a notebook. She got closer to the corpse, and observed.**

 **"Judging by the marks on her neck, I'd say she's been strangled. I think death itself is due to cervical breaking. I can also see bruises on her wrists, like she as been held by force, and traces of skins under her nails, showing that she defended herself."**

 **"So, with these bits of skin, we can find out who murdered her." Sherlock said.**

 **"Murdered her, yes, but the murderer and the kidnapper are two different people. The kidnapper didn't want her to die. She was one of her favorite girls. He's gonna ask the murderer a strong compensation, for the money loss. He told her that if he was patient and kind with her, he would get anything he wanted."**

 **"How... where do you get that from ?" The future detective asked.**

 **"I don't know. This is new. I can hear his thoughts. I think it's linked to the fact that he was strongly attached to her. Which is why he brought her back here, and with this staging. He felt remorse, but he was also calculating how much he was gonna lose because of her death."**

 **"I think I'm gonna be sick." Mycroft said.**

 **"Can you see him ?" Sherlock asked. "Can you describe him ?"**

 **"No, I... wait ! I can see his shadow ! Mycroft, you're the kidnapper."**

 **"Excuse me !?" The young man said with a scandalized face.**

 **"She wants you to take the kidnapper's place, you idiot !" His brother kindly explained.**

 **"Oh, please !" The older Holmes grumbled.**

 **But he did as he was told, and came near the young girl, standing.**

 **"A little bit away..." she said. "Between the trees."**

 **He moved to the direction she was pointing.**

 **"Stop !" She shouted. "You're in his shadow."**

 **Mycroft therefore stopped, and sighed.**

 **"Sherlock, notebook !" She called.**

 **The future detective put both the notebook and the pen in her hands.**

 **"Mycroft, come. You're carrying the girl."**

 **This time, with the feeling that something important was happening, Mycroft did as he was told without complaining. He walked straight forward to the place where the girl had been found, with his arms opened as if he was carrying something. He came and knelt, as if he was putting the girl on the ground, and mimicked the gesture of covering her with flower petals.**

 **"He's looking up!" Mia said.**

 **Mycroft hence looked up as well, and she shouted :**

 **"Gotcha !"**

 **She then mispronounced a word that both Mycroft and Sherlock recognized, although they couldn't understand why she said that :**

 **"** ** _Never._** **"**

 **And she instantly started drawing the face she was seeing in front of her, without even looking at what she was doing. She then blinked, and shook her head. She gave a surprised look at the drawing in her hand, but Mycroft swiftly took it from her.**

 **"Give it back, Mycroft !" Sherlock said.**

 **"No." he replied in a firm voice. "And now, that's enough. We're going home."**

 **"What ? After all we found out, you want me to stop just like that ?"**

 **"Yes, Sherlock. If what she said is true and he considers kids as a merchant value, then there's no way you get involved in it. Now, get in the car."**

 **"I have my motor bike."**

 **"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to believe you're gonna follow me nicely home on your bike ? Well, your bike is staying where it is. And I'll make sure someone takes it tomorrow so you can't take it back."**

 **Sherlock was about to talk back, but glanced at Mia, and gave up when he saw how tired she looked. He got in the car, sunk in the back seat, and sulked, arms crossed on his chest. On the next morning, however, when he got up and met Mia, his mood increased a bit.**

 **"You'll find your motor bike in the waste land where you leave it. I know it's important for you."**

 **"How... ?"**

 **"Don't ask."**

 **And Sherlock decided not to insist. He could let go of the mystery of his young friend. At least temporarily. He could always question her when the case was solved.**


	25. Chapter 25

When they came back to Baker street, John Watson let his rage out. It was his wife. _His wife_. His wife had shot his best friend and nearly killed him. And Sherlock knew. He knew, and he didn't tell him.

"John, please, try to calm down." Enaya said.

"Oh, you shut up ! You knew as well, didn't you ?"

"Yes. I knew what Mary did, and where Sherlock was. But things are not that simple."

"I'M GLAD TO KNOW THAT ! What on earth have I done do deserve that ?"

"Everything." Sherlock said.

"I beg your pardon ?" John said, turning to him.

"Accept it, John, look at you. You're an ex soldier who misses the war, living in the flat of the ex-wife to a cartel leader, with a sociopath junkie. You knew what she was, John. You knew it deep down, and that's why you chose her."

"So it's my fault if I'm surrounded by mentals, because in the end, this is what I want. IS THAT WHAT YOU ARE TELLING ME ?"

"Exactly!" Enaya said, amused.

John sent her a murdering look.

"Look at Mary, John." Sherlock said. "Look at her. What is she ?"

"The woman I loved and who nearly killed my best friend ?"

"No. what is she now ?"

"The liar I married and who's carrying my child ?"

"No John, really look at her, and tell me what she is."

John took a deep breath and gave his friend a long look.

"Fine!" he roughly said. "We do it your way. We always do, anyway."

He sat on his armchair, and pointed a chair to his wife.

"Sit there." he said.

"Why ? "

"Because that's what they do !"

"Who ?"

"People like you. People with a case. Clients. 'Cause that's what you are, now, Mary. A client. Now, sit !"

Mary gave him an imploring look.

"You should do as he says." Enaya kindly intervened.

Mary hence sat, while Sherlock took place on his armchair. A moment of silence followed.

"Go ahead!" Enaya encouraged.

Mary started searching her bag, and gave John a USB stick, on which was written the letters : A.G.R.A. He passed it to Sherlock.

"Agra ?" The detective asked.

"My initials."

John seemed like someone who just had been violently hit in the stomach.

"I beg you John." she said. "If you ever loved me, don't open it in front of me."

"Why ?"

"Because then, you'll stop loving me for good, and I don't want to see that."

John didn't reply and kept a locked face. Mary looked down.

"I'm listening." Sherlock calmly said.

The pregnant woman then started telling them about her previous life, and about the information Magnussen had on her.

"I take it." Sherlock declared.

"What ?" Mary asked.

"Your case. Whatever Magnussen has on you, I'm taking the case."

"Why ?"

"You're John's wife." he said with a shrug.

"And whatever he says now, John loves you." Enaya completed.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, and then got up. He took a few steps towards the kitchen, and then collapsed.

"Sherlock !" John shouted.

He and Enaya dashed to him. The doctor took his pulse. The detective's heart was going crazy.

"I'm having internal bleeding." he said.

John gave his wife a killing look, and Enaya heard his thoughts.

 _"If he dies, it's your fault."_

Enaya took Sherlock's hand to give him enough strength so that he'd stay alive until the rescue came.

"You left too early, you idiot." she said.

"Yeah, well, you know, that's me." he replied. "I'm a nice idiot."

And a tender smile appeared on the young woman's face.


	26. Chapter 26

**On the next morning, while the kids were having breakfast, Mrs Holmes was worryingly looking at Mia. The little girl seemed very pale to her. She was apparently not the only one worrying, as soon enough a ringing tone was heard. Mia took a flat kind of device out of her pocket, and after sliding her finger on the upper part, put it on her ear. Mrs Holmes concluded the device must be some sort of phone.**

 **"Hello Antonio!" Mia said.**

 **"Mia, are you all right ?" Asked the said Antonio. "Your signals are going crazy. Where are you ?"**

 **"I'm staying with Mr and Mrs Holmes. I'm a friend of their son Sherlock."**

 **"…"**

 **"Hello ? Is everything all right ?"**

 **"Sherlock Holmes. You mean THE Sherlock Holmes?"**

 **Mia had a clear laugh.**

 **"But what are you doing ? Why are your signals going crazy ?" Antonio asked, coming back to himself.**

 **"It's nothing. I practiced, last night, and I've been a little too far."**

 **To his great surprise (which he managed to keep for himself), Mycroft didn't react to this lie. Mia then said goodbye, and put her phone back in her pocket.**

 **"What did you practice exactly ?" Mrs Holmes questioned.**

 **The girl had a shy smile.**

 **"I... I discovered a new talent. I tried to practice and test the limits."**

 **Mr Holmes had a smile.**

 **"What new talent is that ?" He asked.**

 **Mia gave him a look. He wasn't making fun of her, and seemed to be genuinely interested.**

 **" I... it seems I can read minds. I heard Mycroft's nightmare last night, and I tried to see if I could hear the neighborhood's thoughts. It was probably too much for a first time."**

 **Mr Holmes seemed satisfied by this explanation, and resumed reading his paper, while the kids finished their breakfast. After that, Mia and Sherlock decided to go out and settle in the garden.**

 **"How does it work ?" Sherlock asked while they were both sitting against the old oak at the garden edge.**

 **"What ?"**

 **"Your gifts. What you said yesterday was an incantation, right ?"**

 **"It takes a lot of energy. Saying the word that means what you want make it stronger. I found that out quite easily. I can also make things come to me. For example..."**

 **She tensed her arm, and pronounced :**

 **" _Vareï_."**

 **And a bird flown to her arm.**

 **"So, I'm guessing _vareï_ means bird ?"**

 **"Quite."**

 **"What about _manicha_ ?"**

 **"Can't you guess ?"**

 **"Well, as it allowed you to see threw the past, I would say... see."**

 **"Very good! and to say eye, you say _mana_ "**

 **"What about _Never_ ?"**

 **"Make. Or the one who makes. Like the man I help. We call him either Urokaran, the dream man, or Neverkaran, the dream maker. He's a good man."**

 **Sherlock nodded. Mia crossed her legs, and closed her eyes, hands on her knees.**

 **"Why can't Mycroft remember what happened last night ?"**

 **"Hmm ?"**

 **Mia opened an eye, and then explained.**

 **"I waited for him to sleep, and then I went to his bedroom and whispered in his hear. He's convinced it was just a dream. Now, shush, I need to focus."**

 **"What are you doing ? "**

 **"I'm trying to reach the kidnapper's thoughts. Now that I know what he looks like, I think I can do it."**

 **Sherlock then stopped talking, and observed the girl, tensed. A long moment passed, and she was growing paler every second. Sherlock was wondering if he should stop her when she shouted :**

 **"I've got him !"**

 **She focused even more, and then suddenly opened her eyes.**

 **"He's preparing his next game. Next week."**

 **Then, Before Sherlock could do anything, she fainted.**

 **"Mia !" He shouted.**

 **He gave her small taps on the cheeks, and she opened her eyes.**

 **"Are you all right ?" He asked.**

 **She slightly nodded, and he helped her sit up.**

 **"You went to far, you idiot!" he said.**

 **"Yeah, well, you know, that's me. I'm a nice idiot. We have to act, now. This is our only chance to catch him."**

 **"We have to tell the police."**

 **"Who would listen ? Remember your brother's reaction, last night."**

 **Sherlock let out a frustrated groan. She was obviously right.**

 **"well, first, you're gonna come and have some orange juice, he decided. And then, we'll think about what we can do."**


	27. Chapter 27

Enaya only came back to the Holmes' many years after she left. It was for a Christmas diner, to which Sherlock had insisted she'd be invited.

"Why are we here ?" Mycroft complained. "We never do Christmas !"

"Well," Mrs Holmes replied, "we're doing it this year because your brother nearly died and just got out of hospital. And we are all happy that he's here."

"And what is she doing here ?" Mycroft asked pointing at Enaya. "She never brought anything but trouble to this family."

"Do not be rude, Mike. You don't point at people and insult them. Beside, I've never seen her before in my life, and I hadn't heard of her before last week. So how could she have brought trouble to this house ?"

"Mycroft, Mother. You gave me that ridiculous name Mycroft, the least you can do is use it in full. As for... Mother, is it my computer covered in potato plush ?"

"Well you shouldn't have taken it on the first place !"

The young woman had a smile, and then, when Mycroft got out in the garden with his brother, she went to the living room to offer Mary a herb tea she had prepared. She had taken care of putting some of these herbs in the punch the three Holmes were drinking, intentionally putting less in Mycroft's drink. Mary hardly had time to take a few sips when John came in the room. In order to give them some space, Enaya took Mr. Holmes to the kitchen. The old man understood, and started whistleling. He then had a tender smile when he saw his wife and his son sleeping around the table, sat with them, finished his punch, and fell asleep as well. She took everyone's pulse. All was good. A few moments later, Sherlock entered the house, and gave her an interrogative look, to which she replied by a nod. They counted to thirty, and then entered the living room. John was holding his unconscious wife in his arms.

"Don't worry, she's all right." Sherlock intervened. "Don't drink any punch."

John turned to him.

"Did you just drug my pregnant wife, you absolute prick ?"

"I didn't. But Mia did."

"I didn't drug her. I gave her a sleep herb tea. It's perfectly safe for her and for Sherlock Junior."

John turned red as a traffic light, and Sherlock had a huge smile.

"I have no intention to call my baby Sherlock Junior !" The ex-soldier stated.

"Well, that's a shame." Sherlock said in a falsely vexed tone. "Are you coming ?"

John rolled his eyes, and once more, conceded to the detective. The two men and the girl went out of the house, after Sherlock had taken his brother computer.

"Can I at least know where we're going ?" John asked

"Did you bring your gun ?" Sherlock replied.

"Sherlock, I came to spend Christmas with your parents. Why on earth would I bring my gun ?"

"Is it in your jacket ?"

"Yes..."

"We're paying a visit to Magnussen. I made a deal with him."

"But it's Christmas !"

"That's exactly the way I feel !"

Enaya had a laugh, and John let out a sigh. A helicopter shortly arrived, and dropped them at Charles Augustus Magnussen's mansion. However, an incident came to trouble the course of events. Indeed, while the press magnate was explaining his vision on blackmailing and pressure point, Enaya suddenly let out a scream, put her hand on her chest, and then collapsed. John dashed towards her and helped her sit, under the slightly worried eyes of Sherlock, and under Magnussen's more curious look.

"Too late." she said raucously. "I failed."

John noticed she was violently shaking, and tears started flowing on her cheeks. She raised her hands in front of her eyes, and then swiftly turned to the detective.

"Sherlock, I'm going."

"Going ?" John repeated. "Going where ?"

Sherlock ignored him.

"Like last time ?" He asked.

"More. Much more."

"Out. John, help her."

"But..."

"For god's sake, John, don't argue, this is an emergency."

The good doctor therefore helped the young woman to get up. She then let go his hand, and ran to the exit.

"Sherlock, are you going to tell me what the hell is going on ?" John asked.

"I'm more interested in what happened « last time »!" Magnussen said with a polite smile.


	28. Chapter 28

**"Are you sure you want to do that ?" Sherlock asked for the last time.**

 **They were both standing at the edge of a forest. Mia had put on the most innocent dress she could have stolen.**

 **"This is the most efficient way." she replied. "Do you want to catch this guy ? Don't worry, I'll put on my tracker as soon as he gets me, and when you see I stopped moving, you go to the police and tell them to intervene."**

 **"You are aware of course that you're being a bait, and that anything could happen to you."**

 **She sighed.**

 **"I can fight back, Sherlock. You saw me, I nearly broke your brother's nose."**

 **"Mycroft has never been the sporty type..." Sherlock said with an obvious disdain.**

 **"And... I told you what I can do. Look, we're wasting our time. Listen. The game is nearly over."**

 **Sherlock seemed to hesitate, so she added :**

 **"I trust the police. But most of all I trust you. You'll know what to do."**

 **"Right. Okay. Good luck, then."**

 **And he violently pushed her on the ground, where she scratched her hands and knees, and damaged her clothes. He gave her a last look, and ran away. She put a panicked look on her face, and started walking in the forest. She seemed to be wandering, but she was in fact using her gift to get to the right place. About ten minutes later, she saw, coming from her left, the man she suspected. The moment of truth had finally come. She stumbled, and fell on the ground. The man, tall, thin, with gray hairs, came to her but stood up, still holding his riffle. She let out a cry.**

 **"Are you lost, sweetheart ?" He asked in a sugary tone.**

 **"Yes !" She sobbed. "I want to go home !"**

 **"Where is your mommy and daddy ?"**

 **"I don't know ! They left without me ! Please, help me..."**

 **Finally, the man leaned toward her, and reached out his hand.**

 **"Come with me, love. I'll take you somewhere warm."**

 **Mia took his hand, and he got her up, before taking her to his pick-up. He discretely let a flower fall from his pocket. As soon as she was in the car, she pretended to fiddle nervously with her bracelet, hence turning her tracker on for Sherlock.**

 **"What's your name, kid ?" The man asked after a moment of silence.**

 **"Mia, sir."**

 **"How old are you ?"**

 **"I'm ten, sir."**

 **He smiled (with a sick smile, she thought) and put his hand on her thigh.**

 **"Ten..." he repeated. "That's very good."**

 **She shivered. She wasn't expecting that. She quickly came back to herself.**

 **"Please sir, remove your hand."**

 **He had a small laugh, and looked at where his hand was.**

 **"I have a few friends who'll be delighted to meet you."**

 **She opted for a frightened look, playing his game, and tried to open the pick-up door, which she knew to be locked.**

 **"Please, sir, let me go !"**

 **The man started laughing louder.**

 **"What now, kid ? Didn't you know you must never get in a stranger's car ?"**

 **He laughed again, and then focused back on the road. The pick-up finally reached a big mansion, and he took her inside. A young domestic welcomed them. Mia noticed she was avoiding his eyes, and that she was pretending not to see her. She told her master that a client was in waiting in the lounge. His reply seemed to put her in the deepest despair.**

 **"Make him wait. I'll be busy for the next half hour."**

 **"Please, sir..." she said.**

 **He took a threatening step to her.**

 **"Must I remind you of your manners, Maggie ? Go back, smile, and make him wait."**

 **He then turned away, and took Mia down some stairs to the cellar, which door he opened. The cellar itself was divided into cells. He picked an empty one, and ordered her to get in. Gritting her teeth, she did as he said. He then proceeded to explain her loads of redundant rules (how to act in his presence, how to act in the visitor's presence, how she would be rewarded if she was a good girl, and how she would be punished if she disobeyed). He then locked the cell's door, and went upstairs to welcome his visitor. Mia didn't panic, but hoped Sherlock would hurry coming.**


	29. Chapter 29

**In the mean time, Sherlock, as for him, was about to lose his nerves. As soon as he had left the girl, he had hurried to Scottland Yard, as they were in charge of the missing girls case. He had sat on a bench, in front of the building, and had started waiting, eyes locked on the screen of the phone she had given him. Then, as soon as he saw her stop, he had dashed into the building, to the welcoming desk.**

 **I have informations about the missing girls, he had said straight forward.**

 **The hostess had asked him to wait, and picked-up her phone. She had then taken his identity, before asking him to sit and wait for some one to come. And there he was, now, watching at his watch every five seconds and eating his fingernails. Five minutes had allready gone by. He was worried. Seeing him so tensed, an agent came to sat beside him.**

 **are you alright, kid ? He asked.**

 **Why are they not coming ? This is urgent !**

 **You know, people at the Yard are verry busy. They get new informations on this case and other cases every day. And most of the time the informations are not relevant.**

 **Yes, I know, but I know what I'm talking about. I know who's responsible for that ! Ah ! Finally !**

 **A man was indeed walking toward him. He jumped on his feet, and the man invited him to follow him in a room where the inquiry commity was standing. Without really knowing why, the agent followed the young man.**

 **Well, boy, a man said. You claim you have informations on the missing girls ?**

 **I know where they are, he said as he put the phone on the desk in front of him, with the screen turned on. At least some of them.**

 **What is that ?**

 **GPS coordonates.**

 **How did you get that ?**

 **From the last victim. She has a tracker planted on her, connected to this phone by satellite waves.**

 **Are you saying you worked out who would be his next victim and planted a tracking device on her, instead of warning the police and put her to safety ?**

 **That was her plan. We determined the criminal's profile, his modus operandi and his hunting area. We worked out that he always acted on a regular period of time, and we decided to set a trap to get him. Now, my friend his out there, and so are the other girls if they are still alive. You have to send a rescue party.**

 **Sherlock knew it wasn't the whole truth, but this decision had been taken with Mia. Claiming that they had found the criminal thanks to a telepathic vision wasn't exactly a good idea if you want to be taken seriously. He was, although, conscious that it would make their task harder.**

 **how do you know it's the same case ? The comission leader asked. How do you know she didn't simply got in the car of a stranger who took her home ?**

 **She wouldn't have followed him unless she was sure ! Said a pissed off Sherlock. It's the only logical explanation ! It all fits !**

 **We can't afford to waiste money and time on guessings and logical explanation.**

 **BUT SHE'S IN DANGER, YOU BLOODY BAFOON !**

 **Someone take this kid home.**

 **He was about to call in for his secretary, when the policeman who had followed the future detective stepped forward.**

 **I can do it, sir, he declared.**

 **Yes, yes, very well, just get him out of here.**

 **A boiling Sherlock took the phone back, and put his hands in his pockets.**

 **come on, kid, the agent said.**

 **Sherlock had no other choice. Sulking, he followed the man, who took him to the parking lot. He ws thinking fast to find a way. She trusted him. Well, if the police was not to help, he would go himself, and to hell with the consequences. Decided, he started running to escape his « chauffeur ». the man, however, was more reactive than he expected, and caught him before he could start running, holding him fermly by his shoulders.**

 **Let go of me ! He yelled. If you won't believe me, I'll go by myself !**

 **Hoy, calm down, kid ! I believe you.**

 **Sherlock immediately stopped fighting.**

 **get in the car, the adult said, pointing at a vehicule.**

 **With a defiant look, he chose to obbey, and watch as the aldul got in as well.**

 **what's your name, kid ?**

 **Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes.**

 **Good. I'm agent Lestrade. So, now. Where is she ? The agent asked as he started his car.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sherlock took the phone out of his pocket, and, as she had shown him, augmented the map scale until he found his own position. At that moment, the screen light up, and a text message appeared on the screen. A certain Antonio had written : « what the heck are you doing ? ». He typed a quick answer : « on a case. », and then came back to the map screen. A new text appeared, but he didn't bother answering. He pressed a button, a blue line appeared between the two points, and he gave Lestrade the phone. The policeman looked at it with a circumspect look.**

 **"Right. Do you understand anything to this ?"**

 **"I think I do."**

 **"Then you'll be my guide."**

 **When they reached the coordinates, Lestrade took his gun.**

 **"Stay here and wait for me." he said.**

 **"Hell no!" Sherlock replied.**

 **And he got out of the car. Lestrade sighed, and got out as well. Followed by Sherlock, he climbed the entrance stairs. He first knocked on the door, and with no reply, decided to get in. He started searching the house, with Sherlock tailing him. As he entered the kitchen, he lifted his gun when he discovered, hidden against a wall, a young domestic. She immediately put her hands up as a surrender. The young girl was in tears.**

 **"She's frighten." Sherlock remarked. "She's innocent."**

 **"Your name ?" Lestrade asked.**

 **"He... he calls me Maggie."**

 **"What do you mean he calls you Maggie ? What's your real name ? Don't try to be funny."**

 **"Can you remember your real name ?" Sherlock interfered. "How long have you been here ?"**

 **"What are you talking about, kid ?" Lestrade asked.**

 **"Look at her. Really look at her. Look at the marks on her wrists, and around her neck. Look at the way she behaves. She's a prisoner. She must be one of the first victim. Some injuries are still fresh."**

 **"Oh, Lord..." the officer whispered.**

 **He put his gun down, and came closer from the girl. Her face was bruised.**

 **"Who did that to you, love ?"**

 **"The master's client wasn't happy with me, so he and the master punished me."**

 **"Are they still here ?"**

 **The girl nodded, terrified.**

 **"Where ?"**

 **She pointed at the cellar stairs.**

 **"Right. Just wait for us here. It's all right, now. It's over."**

 **He walked down the stairs, still followed by Sherlock, and open the cellar's door. Gregory Lestrade then discovered a terrifying picture he shall never forget. The huge room was divided into cells. He counted about twenty. Some of them were empty. In the others, girls were dressed in an indecent way, and were curled up against the wall, watching in sheer terror what was happening in front of her. They indeed had a reason to be scared. Laying in his own blood was a fat man white hair. His injuries seemed to be numerous. He was in front of a cell door. The next cell looked like the door had exploded from the inside of the cell. At the end of the undamaged cell was a little girl. And in front of her, like protecting her, was a creature that would haunt him until the end of his life. A creature that seemed to come from his deepest nightmare. The creature was floating above the ground, and its arms where tensed toward a second man, who had fallen on his knees and seemed to be suffocating. Lestrade stood there, looking at the scene, not knowing what to do.**

 **"Shoot her !" Sherlock said. "Shoot her on the shoulder !"**

 **"What ? Are you out of your mind ?!"**

 **"Do as I say ! She's gonna kill him, and it would all be for nothing."**

 **"Right now, she's protecting your friend, but she doesn't know we're friends. If I shoot her, she'll attack us."**

 **"She IS my friend ! She's lost control, and the only way to bring her back is to make her bleed, now shoot her !"**

 **"What the heck are you talking about ?"**

 **Sherlock, irritated by this pointless discussion, took the gun from the officer's hands, aimed quickly, and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit her on the side of her shoulder, and to the future inspector's greatest surprise, she fell on the ground and changed into a dark-haired girl around ten years old.**

 **"Oh, fuck !" Was the only thing he managed to say.**

 **Sherlock dashed toward her. She difficultly opened her eyes.**

 **"Have I done any damage ?" She asked.**

 **The future detective simply nodded, and she let out a tired sigh, follow by an « ouch » when she felt her shoulder. Sherlock helped her sit up.**

 **"What happened ?" He asked.**

 **She shrugged.**

 **"You don't touch little girls." she said. "You simply don't."**

 **Saying that, she gave a cold look to the man she had killed, and then to the one who had been lucky enough to survive, knowingly the huntsman. Agent Lestrade had dashed toward him, and he was catching his breath.**

 **"o... officer!" he stammered. "This girl... she... she's a monster ! You must arrest her !"**

 **"The only monster here is you, you son of a bitch. Put your hands in your back."**

 **And he cuffed him. He then hurried calling an ambulance, took the man's keys, and opened the door to the undamaged cell. The girl seemed to try to disappear in the wall.**

 **"Come here, love." He gently said. "It's over, now. No one will hurt you anymore."**

 **"She's Russian." Mia indicated.**

 **Sherlock hence repeated the sentence in Russian, and the girl answered him.**

 **"Show her your badge." he said. "She doesn't trust you."**

 **The officer patiently took his badge, and shown it to the girl.**

 **"You have nothing to fear." he said. "Come on."**

 **Sherlock translated, and after a moment of hesitation, she came closer, and finally came to his arms before bursting into tears. Lestrade did his best to sooth her, and Sherlock took the keys to open the other girls timidly got out, and then Lestrade asked everyone to go upstairs. The Russian girl seemed to hesitate, but Sherlock, who was helping Mia, told her something, and she followed the others.**


	31. Chapter 31

When Sherlock finished his story, the storm was raging out outside.

"What happened, then ?" A suddenly very pale John asked.

"We took all the girls to the hospital, and they patched up Mia's shoulder. Lestrade was rewarded, and he helped to find most of the other girls. Not all of them were alive, though. This... rotten man kept a book where he consigned all his sales."

"Oh, lord..."

"What about the girl ?" Magnussen asked.

"Well, she quickly left the hospital, and we went home. I was given hell by my parents for the risks I let her take, and the risks I could have taken although I was perfectly safe. She stayed with us for diner, and on the next morning, she was gone. Apparently she wiped out my parents memory before going, because they had absolutely no idea about who she was. I started wondering if I hadn't been dreaming, and then I tried everything I could either to bring her back or join her."

"You started using drugs..."

"Correct. Until my brother found a proof that she existed. From then, I started growing interest into Crossing, but I quickly realized that this was out of my league. So I moved on."

"That's a bit rude, isn't it ? Leaving that way." John said.

"She doesn't like goodbyes.3 Sherlock replied with a shrug. 3She told us on the first day. But she's not the reason why we're here, is she ? She's an outsider. Now, I brought you the computer. Show me Appledoor."

As it happened, Appledoor didn't exist. It was nothing more (or nothing less) than the press magnate's mind palace, that contained every useful information for a blackmail that could earn him either loads of money, or his tranquility. After this revelation, Magnussen invited them to wait on the terrace, until the police arrested them both for high treason. Indeed, helicopters and police cars soon surrounded the house, and Mycroft's voice was ordering them to put their hands up. That was when Sherlock made a decision.

"Let me clarify!" he shouted to cover the noise. "You do not possess any written document concerning the person I know as Mary Elizabeth Watson. No one else but you know what you know about her."

"That's correct. I didn't know psychopaths could have interest in anything else than their own little person."

"I'm a High-functionning sociopath ! Merry Christmas !"

With a swift move, he grabbed John's gun, and aimed at his enemy's head. But before he could pull the trigger, Magnussen was struck by lightening. The shark fell on the ground, dead. Sherlock looked up, and saw Enaya, floating about four meters above the ground, at the heart of the storm. Her hands were outstretched in Magnussen's direction. Her face was he same he had seen fifteen years ago. She turned her eyes to him, and let out a long scream. He vaguely heard Mycroft order him not to move, and heard John swear beside him, but he didn't give it any kind of attention. He lifted his gun, and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit her on the stomach. She changed back, and fell. Ignoring his brother's orders and his friend's call, he dashed to her. Insensible to her own pain, she seemed overwhelmed by her emotions, and her body was shaken by violent sobs. Sherlock took her in his arms, and held her tight.

"I'm sorry, Mia." he said. "I'm so sorry..."

He kept rocking her and saying he was sorry until, after he landed the helicopter, Mycroft joined him.

"Don't – say – a word." Sherlock assessed in a grave tone.

"Put your hands in your back, Sherlock."

The detective obeyed but Enaya held his hand. Understanding there was a reason for that, he let her do. She guided the his hand to a point behind her neck.

"There." she said.

She let his hand go, and he pressed his finger tips on the point she had indicated. She instantly lost conscious. He kissed her on her forehead, and then let his brother cuff him.

"Make sure she's taken to hospital." he said. "Quickly."

"What have you done to her, Sherlock ?"

"She wanted to sleep. Her son is dead."

He had come back to his usual cold tone. He was Sherlock Holmes again.

"By the way, he said as he got up. John is innocent. He tried to stop me."

"Obviously."


	32. Chapter 32

**Fifteen years later, Mia came back to Sherlock. The detective didn't know how to react. Should he be happy to see her, or should he blame her ? And blame her for what, exactly ? He decided to ignore the problem and treat her like a normal client. Later this evening, he tried to name what he was blaming her for. Was it the fact that she had left without a goodbye, as if nothing had happened ? Was it the fact that she didn't explain him more about her talent ? Was it the fact that she was his first friend and she had abandoned him ? No. It was something else. He decided to confront her about that. He went back to the living room to question her. « She must already sleep » he thought. He found out he was wrong. Kneeling in the middle of the room, she seemed to be meditating.**

 **"You're not sleeping ?" He asked.**

 **Oh really ! Bravo, Sherlock. Stupid question. Anderson way. She opened her eyes.**

 **"Sleep is a waste of time, right ?" She said with a light smile.**

 **She was, apparently, deeply happy to see him again. He gave her an inquisitive look. She got up. Her smile faded away.**

 **"It's been about eight years and a half since I haven't slept well."**

 **He kept looking at her in silent for a moment, and then took a decision.**

 **"Come." he said.**

 **And without waiting to know if she was following her, he climbed the stairs that lead to John's bedroom, opened the window, and climbed on the roof. He laid there. She joined him, and they looked at the stars.**

 **I come here, when there's too many things in my mind. John never noticed...**

 **"Does it work ?"**

 **"I think I found what's wrong."**

 **"Did you ?"**

 **"Why ? Why didn't you wipe out my memory when you left."**

 **"Do you blame me for that ?"**

 **"I don't know."**

 **She stood silent for a moment, and then answered.**

 **"I didn't want to take the risk of damaging such a brilliant mind. And there was too much to erase."**

 **Sherlock nodded. He then looked at her in detail, and noticed the tattoo on her forearm.**

 **"What is that ?" He asked. "You didn't have it last time."**

 **"That my debt. And the reason why I can't sleep."**

 **"A mob ?"**

 **"Not really. A blood debt. The number of person I killed, or those who were killed because of me."**

 **"147. That's quite a number."**

 **"I can hear their scream, in my head."**

 **Sherlock took her hand, pressed it gently, and resumed looking to the sky. He let out a deep sigh.**

 **"I don't blame you." he said.**

 **She pressed his hand a bit stronger, and didn't reply. All was good.**


	33. Chapter 33

"This is not a very human decision, Lady Smallwood said. I mean, this is your brother we're talking about."

"Brother or not, Sherlock committed high treason, and would have committed murder without this god-sent lightning. He's too dangerous. And we both know there's not a single prison in the UK where we can send him without provoking riots on a daily basis."

"But it's like a sentence to death ! You said it yourself."

"I've never been quite in brotherly affection, lady Smallwood. If you want the proof, see what happened to the other one."

At this moment the voice Mycroft hated the most was faintly heard.

"There's another way."

Mycroft turned to discover Enaya, pale as death, leaning against the door-frame. She seemed like she could hardly stand up.

"How did you get in there ?" He asked. "How did you get past the guard ?"

The girl gave him a condescending look, and then answered.

"I ordered them to let me through."

"Ordered them ? They have no orders to receive from you !"

She sighed, caught a pencil on the desk, focused on it, and said :

"Break."

And the pencil broke into two pieces.

"Your guards didn't stand any chance. I'm telling you there's another solution for Sherlock."

"And what would that be ?"

"I'm going home. Let him come with me."

"Why would you do that ?"

"I'm going to need him to... well, you know."

"No, I don't. Why would you need him ?"

"To find the bastard who murdered my son."

"What if I need him ?"

"I'll ask Antonio to modify his phone so that he can reach you and you can reach him. If he comes with me, he can keep working, without risking his life."

"Then you shall leave today. And should anything happen to him, I'll owe you responsible."

Mia nodded, and turned to leave.

"Good luck with Sherringford!" she said.

And hence, she left Mycroft with a shocked and puzzled face.

That's how, a few hours later, the two brothers, the young woman, and John and Mary made their goodbye in Baker Street.

"What now ?" Sherlock asked.

"Now, you're gonna find my son. Bring him back to the Manor and... take care of him. As for me, I have a prisoner to rescue. Hold your breath, now."

Sherlock obeyed, and they disappeared.


	34. Chapter 34

_When the door opened, he was ready. A young woman with dark hair entered the room. She was wearing black, and was carrying a backpack. She slowly took a step to him._

 _"Stay were you are !" He warned, pointing his piece of china to her with his left hand._

 _She stopped, and tilted her head on the side._

 _"What's wrong with your arm ?" She asked. "You're right-handed, aren't you ?"_

 _She then resumed walking to him._

 _"Stay were you are !" He repeated. "I swear I'll kill you."_

 _And he cursed his shaking hands and his weak leg. She kept moving, until the sharp piece of china came to bite her throat. There, she stopped, and looked him straight in the eyes._

 _"Go on." she softly said. "If you really think I'm gonna hurt you, then kill me. But I don't think you will."_

 _"You don't know me !" He said, tears blurring his sight._

 _"It's easy. Just a stiff move, and it's over. I won't move."_

 _"Shut up !"_

 _He took a deep breath, pressed the shard a bit harder against her throat, until a few drops of blood stained it, and then gathered all his rage to find the courage to end it. He failed. With a shout of despair, he threw the china piece on the floor. She let out a light sigh, as if she was disappointed._

 _"Good man." she said._

 _"This is not me !" He assessed._

 _He then calmed down, and gave up._

 _"You win." he said. "Do whatever you have want."_

 _"Don't move..."_

 _She took a gun out of the holster she had around her thigh. He closed his eyes. He knew he was going to die._


	35. Chapter 35

He heard the bang, but didn't feel anything. He stumbled. She caught him gently by his arms, sat him down on the ground, and stayed at his height. He opened his eyes, and saw his chain was broken.

"What do you want with me ?" He asked, bitter.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Mr. Hiddleston. I'm here to bring you back home."

What he had left of moral force dangerously flickered. It was the first time someone called him by his name in quite a while.

"Where is home ?" He asked in a trembling voice.

"You tell me!" she said with the shadow of a smile.

She then took a second to look at his eyes, and then searched her back. She took out a small iron bottle, which she offered him.

"Here." she said. "drink it all."

"What is that ?" He asked, mistrustful.

"Coco water. You're dehydrated, and you lack sugar."

And to prove there was no trick, she took a sip herself, before handing him the bottle again. He took it, and realized he was really thirsty.

"Drink slowly." she advised him. "Take small sips. Otherwise, you'll be even thirstier."

He gave her a defiant look, and then decided to follow her advice.

"How come you just happen to have coco water in your bag ?" He asked when he was done.

"That's my boy's favorite drink. I wanted to give him some."

"You have a son ?"

She didn't answer, and a veil of sadness passed in front of her eyes. He didn't insist.

"Since when didn't you eat ? " She asked.

"I don't know. Am I really going home ?"

His voice suddenly broke when he asked the question.

"Yes." she replied. "It's over, now. You're safe."

When he heard these words, he felt he was losing control over his emotions. A tear rolled down his cheek, followed by many others, and he started crying like a child. Enaya gritted her teeth, got up, and looked away, trying to control herself. She took a few deep breaths, and then came back to his height and took his hands.

"It's all right, now." she said. "You're gonna be fine. Please, try to calm down. I have to examine you before we can get out."

He nodded, took a few deep breaths, managed to calm himself, and then lifted his T-shirt, letting her see the large bruise on his ribs. She held a grimace.

"We have to take care of that. I can't take the risk of moving you in such a state."

He sent her a fearful look, to which she tried to reply with a soothing one. She then searched her bag, and took two things out of it. The first one was a strange looking device, the other was a phone. Tom was amazed to recognize his own mobile, and she handed it to him.

"I think it's yours. Is there anyone you'd like to call ? If you can put the speakers on, that's not a problem for me."

He took his phone, stared at it for a moment, and then came back to himself, and dialed his best friend's number. The other phone rang four times, and then finally someone picked it up. Enaya turned on her device, and started scanning Tom's body.

"Hello ?" Said a tired voice.

"Ben ?" He asked in a shaking voice.

"Tom ? What the heck is wrong with you, it's two in the morning !"

"Please, Ben, don't hang up, I... I need your help !" He said, nearly crying.

"After the texts you sent me, you really believe I'm gonna forgive everything just because you're crying on the phone ?"

" Texts ? What texts ?"

"How stupid do you think I am ?"

"I'm sorry, Ben ! I'm so sorry ! But I didn't send you any text. I swear to God. I haven't touched my phone in about two months."

"How do you know it's been two months ?" Enaya asked, surprised.

"I don't know. Intuition. He'd bring me food about once every three days. Except lately."

"OK, Tom, what's going on ?" Ben asked, suddenly worried.

"I've been... taken, the day after we fought."

"Taken ? What do you mean taken ?"

"I mean chloroformed, put in a trunk, and locked up in a cellar, with no window. I haven't seen the sunlight, or any kind of light in two months, except for a light bulb that was constantly on, and I... I... I..."

His words got stuck in his throat, and he found out he couldn't speak anymore.

"Alright Tom... Just... Just try to tell me where you are, I'm calling the police. You just hold on, right ? Rescue's on its way."

"Rescue's already here. I'll be getting home soon. We just have some problems to fix."

"Problems ? What problems ?"

"Good evening Ben." Enaya said. "Can I call you Ben ? I'm here to take care of your friend. I need you to talk to him and make him talk while I take care of the most urgent injury. can you do that?

"Your voice... are you... ?"

"I'm afraid I've never met you, yet."

"But... I know the voice !"

"Like I said, I haven't met you yet. It is possible that you met me, but in that case, please keep it to yourself. Do you think you can do what I asked you ?"

"Err... Yes, of course. How did you get injured, Tom ?"

"I tried to run away, once. And then he passed his nerves on me."

"The result is several broken bones including the left wrist, a cut on the back of the head, and one on the forehead, not urgent, right shoulder dislocated, and large bruise on the right ribs, which is concerning." Enaya said, reading the results on her device. "I'm gonna put your shoulder back, now. It won't hurt a bit. Keep talking."

"Ben, something happened. I..."

Enaya decided it was the right moment to put the actor's shoulder back to its place, and he let out a short scream of surprise and pain.

"Tell me what happened!" Ben quickly said to divert his thoughts.

"When I was... When... in the car... I heard some policemen talking. So I... I called and he... He sh... he k... I heard him ! I saw them ! Oh god, what have I done ?"

Enaya stopped to watch him straight in the eyes.

"Mr Hiddleston, I want you to listen to me very carefully." she said. "This was not your fault. This his horrible, and I'm sorry you had to go through this. But don't you ever think you are responsible. Am I clear enough ?"

"She's right, Tom." Ben added. "You were right to call for help. He's the only one to blame for what happened."

"Now, please take off your T-shirt, Mr. Hiddleston."

"Tom. Please, call me Tom."

"Alright, Tom. I'm Mia. Now, take off your T-shirt, please."

Tom obeyed, and painfully removed his T-shirt.

"What's going on ?" Ben asked in a worried tone.

"There is as broken rib, which causes internal bleeding." Enaya calmly explained. "There's little chance that an organ is damaged, but we have to take care of it now."

"What are you gonna do ?"

"I have to make an incision, clean the blood, put the bone back, and then cauterize the wound from the inside. I'm sorry, Tom, this is gonna be painful."

"Ben, I'm scared."

"Do you know any song ?" She asked Ben. "It could help him."

"Err... yeah. Insy winsy spider, coming out the sprout, down come the rain and washed the spider out..."

Enaya looked in her bag again, and took out a syringe, a little bottle with a transparent liquid, a plastic tube, and – Tom's heart skipped a beat when he saw that – a large knife.

"Don't look." she said.

He hence looked away, and she proceeded to the incision. He let out a scream, and blood started pouring from the cut.

"Oh shit !" Ben said. "Keep talking to me, Tom, tell me what happened. Why did he take on you ?"

She put the plastic tube in the cut, and sucked out the surplus blood. He let out another cry.

"I don't know ! Ben, it hurts !"

"Talk to me, Tom. Focus on what happened."

"He... he said his master was looking for me. He kept telling me to call him, when he tortured me. He said he'd be rewarded. He said his master would return, and kill me to have his revenge."

Enaya stopped for a second when she heard that, and the put the rib back in place and removed the tube. Another scream.

"Are you sure about what you're saying ?" she asked

eYes ! Please, it hurts too much ! Please make it stop !"

"Keep holding on. It will be over very soon."

"Did you here that Tom ?" Ben interfered. "You've done the worst part."

"I didn't say that."

She filled the syringe with the liquid in the bottle, which she injected in the wound. She offered him her hand, and he clenched to it. He let out a long scream, cried out of pain, and moved on the floor to try and make it stop. His friend on the phone panicked, and back was insy winsy spider. The pain stopped instantly, and he caught his breath, still half crying. She took him in her arms, and waited for him to calm down.

"I know." she said. "I know. It's over, now. It's all over. We're gonna get you out of here. You've been very brave."

"I think my leg is broken."

"That's okay, don't worry. Now, you're gonna say goodbye to your friend, we're gonna get you away from this place, and then, you're gonna go to sleep for a little while. And when you wake up, you'll be perfectly safe and completely healed. Okay ?"

He nodded.

"Did you hear that, Ben ? I'll see you soon... if you like ?"

"Of course. I'll come to see you. See you very soon."

"Ben ? I'm sorry for what I said. It was stupid."

"Hurry coming back, and we'll talk about it."

and suddenly tears came back in his voice.

" You didn't come, did you?"

"What?" Ben asked.

" I... saw you, and..."

" It was just a dream, Tom..." Enaya said. "just a bad dream."

" Did you really think I would abandon you just because we had some silly words?" Ben said. "I'm your friend! now, get away from this place, and call me when you feel better".

He agreed, and then said goodbye and hung out the phone, which Enaya put in her pocket.

"Alright, let's go." she said. "Lean on me."

She helped him up, and slowly, they got up the stairs, and out of the house. Once out, he saw the stars above his head, and felt the marine breeze on his face. She immediately took him to a car, and he saw it was 4 A.M.

"Where am I ?" He asked.

"Britannia. In France. I'm taking you to a safe place. Seatbelt, please."

He nodded and fastened his seatbelt. She stretched, and then started the car. Around half past 5, the sun rose, bringing back Tom's strong emotion about his newly recovered freedom.

"We're here!" Enaya said.

He looked at the road, and saw a large mansion in the distance. Soon enough, they reached the gates.

"Welcome to the Manor." she said. "Now, you're gonna sleep."

She leaned toward him, and pressed a point on his neck. He instantly fell asleep.


	36. Chapter 36

She turned left, and went to the underground parking. She unfastened both her and the actor's seatbelt, and got out of the car. Sherlock and Antonio came to her.

"We found them." Sherlock said. "I've already proceeded to the autopsies."

"Them ?" She repeated.

Antonio gave Sherlock a reproachful look, and explained :

"Freddie was in the stairs."

She stopped for a moment, and then talked to Antonio, designating Tom.

"Take him to Regina. His left leg is broken. Right ankle as well. You have to put it back in place. Hopefully you won't have to break it again to do that. Please check for other broken bones. I didn't see any on the scan, but you never know. run a blood test as well, just in case."

Antonio gave her a sorry look, and then did as she said, knowing there was nothing he could say. She waited for him to leave, and then turned her attention to Sherlock again.

"Tell me."

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes."

"The murderer is a psychopath. He obviously took pleasure in the killing."

"Weapon of crime ?"

"A hunting knife. He put Ilian on the ground, got above him, and stabbed him. The injuries show the knife came nearly vertically. For your friend, it's a different technique. He cut his throat. A swift move, with the edge of the blade."

"How many ?"

She didn't precise her question. She didn't have to.

"37."

She grew pale, and leaned on the car's front.

"I'm sorry, he said."

"Just leave me please."

He didn't insist, and started leaving the room. He stopped when he reached the door, and talked, without looking at her.

"Mia, it's not your fault."

He waited a few seconds for an answer that didn't come, and finally left.


	37. Chapter 37

When Tom woke up, he saw beside him, reading a newspaper, a familiar face.

"Ben ?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not. Sherlock Holmes. I think she said you weren't supposed to see me, but anyway, someone had to be there when you wake up."

"Where... what ?"

"I imagine this might be confusing to you, but really, it's simple. You are currently in the « hospital wing » of a place called the Manor. Mia brought you here in quite a bad shape, and we have placed you in a quite clever machine called Regina, and then when Regina was done fixing you, we transferred you to the waking room. You had several broken bones, and we found traces of something they call fear venom in your blood. It should have cleared out by now, but you might experience some panic attack in the next few days. And yes, I am Sherlock Holmes. Mia brought me here as well. She offered to make me disappear and stay with her, just as we wait for things to calm down a bit. I kind of betrayed my country."

"Yeah, I know about that. People went crazy about the end of this episode."

"Quite..."

"Where is she ? This... Mia ?"

"Out there, on the beach. She's a bit... perturbed."

He nodded to show something behind Tom. The actor looked behind him, and saw the shape of two bodies, covered by a sheet. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed one of the body was of a child. His reaction might have been clearly visible, because Sherlock gave him a piece of advice.

"Don't pity her too much."

"Why ?" He asked quite sharply. "Are you saying she deserved it ?"

"Absolutely not. I'm just saying she hates that."

Tom immediately calmed down, and felt silly for overreacting. A second man entered the room.

"You should go and see her. She will talk to you."

"What makes you say that ? She doesn't know me."

"She brought you here. She's involved, now. I'm sure you have many questions. She'll answer you. Besides, you could really do with some fresh air."

"Who are you ?"

"Antonio, at your service. I'm an inventor, a kind of doctor, and many thing more. Above all, I'm her oldest friend."

"Don't try his food, though." Sherlock added. "It might poison you."

"What ? That's an outrageous lie, and an insult to my person ! I'm the best cook in the manor."

"The kid cooks better than you."

"You didn't even taste my food !"

"I've watched you cook. You put more salt in your starter than all the salt from the tears John cried at my funeral, and that is already a tremendous amount."

Antonio had a shocked look, and then decided to leave the room.

"Philistine !" He muttered.

Sherlock had a victorious smile, and winked at tom. He waited some time, and then added.

"he's right, though, you should go to her."

And that's how, a few minutes later, he was filling his lungs with fresh marine air, on a long and deserted beach. He saw her, sitting by the water, but did not dare to approach her. She turned her face to him, saw him, and invited him to come. He came closer to her, and sat by her side.

"How are you feeling, Tom ?"

"Better. Far better. This place is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. It was my Master's holiday home, he donated it to me. I'm sure you have many questions."

"How did you find me ?"

"Honestly ? Coincidence. Several people had been approached to murder my son, and your kidnapper was on the list. We caught him, and we questioned him. We were in quite a hurry, because we were looking for Sherlock. I suppose you've met him ? Anyway, we found your phone, and I saw the pictures. John Watson made him tell us were you were, and we used the Weeping Angel protocol and sent him to Hiroshima, on the day of the bombing."

"Why did he take on me ?"

"I'm not sure. I have a theory, but I need to check it."

"How ? "

She smiled and tried to take his hand. He flinched.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you."

He hence let her take his hand, and she gently took it to the water, until both of their hands were immersed up to the wrist. He was surprised by the coldness of the water. Then, slowly, they both got on their feet, and he thought he could still feel the water beneath his hand.

"Don't move." she said.

She let his hand go, took a step back, and had a tired smile.

"Hidden in plain sight. You have no idea how long I've been looking for you. But it's quite hard to find something when you don't know what you are looking for, isn't it ?"

He looked at his hand, and saw a water column had formed beneath it.

"What's happening to me ?" He asked, frightened.

"Well, apparently you're not 100% human."

"What are you talking about ? That's ridiculous, my parents are humans !" He reacted, on defense.

"Your parents are, yes. Have you ever taken any interest in your ancestors ?"

"Yes, and they are ALL humans."

"How far did you go on your father's side ?"

"1739. The first of my name was an orphan. How do I stop that ?"

"Just close your hand."

He closed his hand, and the column collapsed.

"He wasn't an orphan." she said. "He was hidden. Stolen to his father and put away from him. Your own name bares that trace, although it's a wrong translation. You're the hidden jewel. The hidden stone."

"Who would do such a thing ? Who would be cruel enough to kidnap a child and just... drop him in a shabby orphanage ?"

"The baby was stolen by the nurse, and she acted on request of the baby's mother. She's a hero, and she hid him well. I've been trying to find him, and you, for years, and I never could find a single trace after his kidnapping. I can only guess that she thought the baby would be safer there than anywhere else."

"Safer in a rotten building with no one to care for him than in the arms of a loving father ?"

"Loving father ? It's because of his « loving father » that you were kidnapped. A loving father that didn't even give a look to his son when he was born. The same man who was gonna kill you, who share his blood, just to get his revenge on me and those who brought him down. The same man who manipulated my son's father to get him murdered. The same who carelessly took so many lives, and I mean literally stole them from his people, just to live longer himself and have a chance to take control of this planet. What does it tell you about this man ? Wasn't the child safer away from him ?"

"I don't believe you ! That's impossible."

"She's lying!" said a masculine voice. "It's been long since he didn't have to manipulate me."


	38. Chapter 38

When she got in, she found Tom, sitting against the wall, shaking and trying to calm down. She got to his height, and he flinched. She sighed.

"I'm sorry you saw that, Tom." she said.

"Did you kill him ?"

"No. I put him to sleep. Just like I did to you in the car. But I made sure he can't wake up."

"Are you gonna do the same thing to me ?"

"Of course not ! Why would I want to do that ? "

"Well, I don't know. I only have your version of the story, I don't know about the other side. For all I know, you could be lying to me, or worse, you could be sure to do the right thing, when in fact you're wrong. How do I know I can trust you ?"

"True. Look, I'd like you to stay with us until Thursday. That's five day from now. I want to show you something. After that, if you're still not convinced we are the right side, you can go, and I swear you'll never see me again."

"Why Thursday ? "

"This is when I bury my son and my fiancé. I can't go there before, because the mourning protocol forbids it, and I'm not sure I'll be strong enough to return afterwards."

Tom kept silent for a moment.

"I want to see my friend." he finally said.

"Of course. If that's okay for you, a young man I would trust with my life will escort you. He will obviously keep a distance to leave you with your friend."

"Why ? To make sure I come back ?"

"No. you are free, Tom. You're not my prisoner. If you don't want to come back, then you don't have to. And if you don't want to be there on Thursday, then you don't have to either."

"Then why do you want him to follow me ? "

"Because I'm afraid some other people could try to get on you. Should it happen, Will can protect both you and your friend. Is that acceptable ?"

He took time to think, and then nodded.

"Good." she said. "Thank you."

She got up, and started leaving the room.

"I'm sorry for your loss." he sincerely said.

She thanked him, and then indicated that, should he want to spend the night in the Manor, a room had been prepared for him, with all his belongings waiting there. She added that he had free access to all of the Manor, except for the crypt, and that the swimming pool was always kept at an ideal temperature. She then left the room for good, and joined Sherlock in the crypt.


	39. Chapter 39

When she got in, she found Tom, sitting against the wall, shaking and trying to calm down. She got to his height, and he flinched. She sighed.

"I'm sorry you saw that, Tom." she said.

"Did you kill him ?"

"No. I put him to sleep. Just like I did to you in the car. But I made sure he can't wake up."

"Are you gonna do the same thing to me ?"

"Of course not ! Why would I want to do that ? "

"Well, I don't know. I only have your version of the story, I don't know about the other side. For all I know, you could be lying to me, or worse, you could be sure to do the right thing, when in fact you're wrong. How do I know I can trust you ?"

"True. Look, I'd like you to stay with us until Thursday. That's five day from now. I want to show you something. After that, if you're still not convinced we are the right side, you can go, and I swear you'll never see me again."

"Why Thursday ? "

"This is when I bury my son and my fiancé. I can't go there before, because the mourning protocol forbids it, and I'm not sure I'll be strong enough to return afterwards."

Tom kept silent for a moment.

"I want to see my friend." he finally said.

"Of course. If that's okay for you, a young man I would trust with my life will escort you. He will obviously keep a distance to leave you with your friend."

"Why ? To make sure I come back ?"

"No. you are free, Tom. You're not my prisoner. If you don't want to come back, then you don't have to. And if you don't want to be there on Thursday, then you don't have to either."

"Then why do you want him to follow me ? "

"Because I'm afraid some other people could try to get on you. Should it happen, Will can protect both you and your friend. Is that acceptable ?"

He took time to think, and then nodded.

"Good." she said. "Thank you."

She got up, and started leaving the room.

"I'm sorry for your loss." he sincerely said.

She thanked him, and then indicated that, should he want to spend the night in the Manor, a room had been prepared for him, with all his belongings waiting there. She added that he had free access to all of the Manor, except for the crypt, and that the swimming pool was always kept at an ideal temperature. She then left the room for good, and joined Sherlock in the crypt.


	40. Chapter 40

Once she had left, he stood there sitting for a while, hands shaking and tighten throat. After a moment, he got up, and asked to be taken to his bedroom, where he found his belongings. He took his phone, and sent a text to his friend, offering him a drink for the next day. The positive reply came rather quickly, and it was decided that they should meet on the afternoon, in a bar they both knew. That's how, on the next day, around 2 P.M, English time, while sitting at a table on the terrace, Ben saw his friend arrive, escorted by a boy who might have been fifteen, who went and sat at a nearby table. He quickly chased the boy out of his mind, and focused on his friend. He was impressed by the weight he had lost during his captivity. He got up to welcome him, and held him strongly in his arms, and any bad feelings were forgotten. They ordered a drink, and then Tom started talking, first apologizing for the stupid words he could have had, and then telling him what had happened to him, from his kidnapping to the yesterday's event.

"I... I don't know what to do, Ben ! What would you do ?"

He took time to think before he answered.

"Do you think she could be telling the truth ?"

"I don't know... I mean it doesn't make any sense ! But after what happened on the beach... I'm not sure what to think anymore."

"I think you should accept. It's only four days, and then you can come back home."

"I'm scared, Ben. I'm scared of what she could say... why is it happening to me ?!"

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, Tom. And you don't have to believe anything she'll say. But if you don't go, then you might never have an explanation for that... peculiarity."

"What if she doesn't let me go after that ?"

"I don't believe that. She found you. I don't want to think about what might have happened if she hadn't. Then, she took care of you. She let you call me, and see me today, away from her place. Why would she do that if she wanted to keep you prisoner ? "

"But the man on the beach... She... She..."

Ben looked at his friend straight in the eyes, and then waved the boy, inviting him to join them.

"If my friend decides to follow you, I want to be there on Thursday, as a guaranty that you will let him leave."

The boy said nothing, took his phone, dialed a number, and then gave him the phone.

"Ask her yourself." he said quite coldly.

He therefore repeated his request, directly to the young woman.

"I don't mind your presence." she said. "But you will keep away with Tom during the ceremony, and you will not witness the council. Is it acceptable ?"

"Yes." he replied after giving Tom a quick look. "It is."

"I'll ask Mr. Tenant to come and pick you. I'll escort Tom myself. However, I would be reassured if he accepted to spend these four days under our protection, in the Manor. Obviously, he'll be free to get out and see his family or friends at any time, with an escort, like today."

"All right. But should anything happen to him, I'll owe you personally responsible, and I'll make sure that you spend the rest of your days in a deep dark cell."

"Your devotion to Tom shows a great sense of honor, and this is a value I highly respect. But don't be mistaken : our purpose is to protect Tom, not to hurt him. One last thing, sir. After the ceremony, we will have to wipe out of your mind every memory about me, the events, or Tom's true nature. And we need a written agreement from you."

"Excuse me ?"

"For Tom's safety and for your own, you cannot remember. Our enemies are dangerous and powerful, and they are looking for him. We can only hide him, and maybe his family, and that is if we can find this protection we have to give him. By remembering what you will hear or see, you will put both your life and his in a grave danger. I can assure you this process in completely safe and painless. But this condition is not opened to negotiations."

He took some time to think, and then finally agreed.

"Put the speakers on." Tom then whispered.

Ben did as his friend asked, and Tom started talking.

"I don't want to go back to the Manor. I want to go home. I will come with you in four days, but I refuse to leave England until then. But I don't want to be alone either. As you saved my life and seem to fear for my security, I will agree that you, and you only, come to my place during this time. If you agree."

The boy frowned and was about to say something, but she was quicker than him.

"Agreed." she said after a short silence.

"What ?!" The boy exclaimed. "Mia, you're gonna hurt yourself !"

"Do not discuss my decisions, William Carter!" she reacted immediately. "If this is the only way to insure his security, then, agreed. You will escort Mr. Hiddleston to his place, and you will stay there until I arrive."

"But..."

"And that's an order !"

"Yes ma'am."

And he hung out the phone, which he put back in his pocket, visibly upset.

"Why did you say she'd hurt herself ?" Tom asked.

" _It_ happened while she was saving your life. How do you think she'll feel spending these four days with you."

Tom didn't know what to say, and started feeling guilty.


	41. Chapter 41

Some times later, they left the bar, and Ben took them to Tom's place, before heading home himself. The time before Enaya's arrival was quite awkward, as they both sat far from each other and kept glancing to the other, without speaking a word. When Enaya arrived, she didn't give William a single look, and he understood it was time for him to leave without a word. Tom jumped on his feet. When she sat on the sofa, he took a step to her, keeping a reasonable distance between them, his arms crossed on his chest as a protection.

"Thank you for coming." he said shyly.

"I go where I'm needed." she simply replied.

"You... you can take my bedroom. I'll sleep in the sofa."

"Thank you for your offer, but you can keep your bed. I don't sleep much."

"Are you sure ?"

"You need it more than I do." she said with a smile.

Tom passed his hand on his hair.

"Is there anything wrong ?" She asked

He hesitated, and then repeated what Will had told him, explaining why he was feeling embarrassed. She sighed.

"William should never have told you that. Please, don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's talking about. When I found you, I already knew it was too late for Ilian. I sent Sherlock to bring him back to the Manor and tell me what happened. I wasn't strong enough to find him myself. You don't have to be embarrassed by this."

He nodded.

"So... are you gonna stay with me all the time ?" He asked.

"If you want me to, I will. But if that's okay, from tomorrow, I'll spend only evening here with you, and I'll give you something to warn me if you're in danger. Rescue will come instantly."

"Right. Good for me." he said with a sigh of relief.

She stood silent for a moment, and then asked :

"Are you scared of me, Tom ?"

He let his arms go, and answered :

"Honestly... yes."

"Do you think I could hurt you ?"

"I... I don't know. But, mostly, I'm terrified by what you could say."

"I understand. I was scared too."

He sat on the armchair in front of her.

"What do you mean ?"

"The Puppeteer came to see me, when I was five. He took the shape of his brother, that is my ancestor. And he taught me quite bluntly who I was. And for many years, I've been working for him."

"You said he could manipulate people. Is that what he did to you ?"

"I'd love to. Then I'd have an excuse for leaving my family and never return to them three years later. But no, he didn't. I was simply convinced I was in the right side. In fact, he wanted me to get rid of his opponent. And I was the last obstacle in the way of his throne. He also wanted me to find you, thank god I never could."

"Do you think he would have killed me ?"

She took time to think before she answered.

"No. I think he would have drained you of your free will, and made you his puppet just to place you on the throne."

She saw him shiver, and noticed his eyes were a bit red.

"I'm sorry." she sincerely said. "I've been a bit tough."

He waved the excuse away, and let out a deep sigh.

"Diner ?" He finally asked.

"You want to have diner with me ?" She repeated, surprised.

"I want to have diner. You are with me."

She smiled.

"Alright." she said. "I could do with a diner. Do you have a precise idea of where you want to go ?"

"Yes."

"Then I shall follow you. Could you point me the bathroom ?"

He showed her, and she went, only to come back a few minutes later, a completely different woman. She was now a few inches taller, blond with short hair.

"How did you do that ?" He asked, impressed.

She showed him a ring on her finger.

"My friend Antonio invented this. I don't want to draw in the attention of the people I know."

He nodded silently, invited her out, and closed the door behind him.


	42. Chapter 42

He took her to his favorite restaurant, and asked for a discrete table. They ordered their meals quickly, and the food was prompt to come. They started dining in silence, but the silence soon bothered him, and he started talking.

"What was their names ? He asked."

She understood at once, and had a sad smile.

"My son was Ilian. He would have turned eight tomorrow. I've been with him for only a year, but what a year ! And my fiancé was Freddie. I found him again last year as well. They'd both been taken away from me because of the Puppeteer."

"You loved them ?"

"Of course. More than my own life."

"What about the other boy ?"

"William ? I know him since he was five. He grew up in the Manor, with his sister and their father. Their father died when they were kids, and Freddie took care of them when I died. Now, Melody has decided to quit this life, and have a normal life. I think she's a social worker, now. That suits her. Will decided to stay with me. I taught them both how to control their talents."

"If I chose to believe you... could you teach me ? "

"Of course. And if you chose to forget, I can always put it away, if it is what you want."

Tom decided to change the subject.

"What do you do with your free time ? I mean, when you're not saving lives."

"I love running. I also do underwater meditation, in the Manor's swimming pool."

"Underwater meditation ? Is that a thing ?"

"Yes, you go under water, you hold your breath, and you meditate. Water is relaxing. I also practice on various martial arts, and shooting sports. And I'm currently trying to tame a Drash."

"A what ?"

"A drash. There's only one on earth, I mean in the wild, and he inspired J.K Rowling with the thestrals. That is for the aspect. Except they are quite less obedient and slightly more dangerous. They're basically scavenger, but they practice the Sioux hunting technique. They represent the majority of life form on Jiranatla.

"Jiranatla ? Where is that ?"

"That's where I'm taking you on Thursday. That's where our common ancestors lived."

"What about David Tenant ?"

"We are the Royals of Jiranatla. We've been designated. David is the king, his wife is queen, and I'm the princess. My son was the prince, and my fiancé was the one we call the Eldest. That's the titles of the first Royals. You descend from the Princess, and I'm a child of the Prince."


	43. Chapter 43

She kept talking about Jiranatla for a little while, and then changed the subject again, until dinner was over. When they got out of the restaurant, she saw him tense.

"Problem ?" She asked

"That's where I've been taken."

"I see. That's why you wanted to come here, isn't it ? Because if nothing happens, then you can really continue with your life."

He silently nodded, and she took his hand, in a reassuring gesture.

"Nothing will happen." she said. "I won't let anything happen."

"Tom ?" Called a voice behind them.

They turned to discover a blond woman in her thirty, whom he recognized as one of his friend.

"Joanna!" he said, taking a step toward her.

Enaya stopped him, and he gave her a puzzled look.

"She's being controlled." she said.

"What ? That's ridiculous ! She's perfectly normal !"

The young woman then addressed the blond in a very natural way, in a language the actor didn't recognize, but oddly could understand. To his greatest surprise, his friend replied in the same language. Understanding something was wrong, he stepped back behind Enaya. Joanna seemed rather angry to be discovered.

"Don't get in the way of the king !" She shouted.

"Call an ambulance." she whispered to Tom. "Say your friend has fainted."

"What are you gonna do to her ?" He asked, worried.

"I won't hurt her. I swear. But I have to cut the strings."

Tom did as he was told. Enaya, quick as lightening, then ran toward the woman, armed with a strange looking knife, and passed the knife over Joanna's head. All of a sudden, the woman fainted. Tom tried to dash to her.

"Don't touch her!" Enaya ordered.

She quickly looked through Joanna's stuff, and found a knife, hidden in her hand bag. She gave it a quick study.

"Poison on the blade. I don't know this one."

She took a tissue out of her pocket, in which she wrapped the knife. She then got up, turned to Tom, and saw he was very shaken.

"It's all right..." she said gently. "She'll be fine, I swear. She won't remember anything. All she'll suffer from is a headache."

"She tried to kill me..."

"No. He tried. She was under control."

"But does it mean he can control anyone ? does it mean I have to stay alone all my life ?"

"No. he's not back yet, and the distance makes him weak. He can only control the weakest minds, and even then the threads are very fragile. This must have cost him a colossal amount of energy. We have enough time before the next attack to put you to safety. Right ?"

He nodded, and passed his hand in his hair.

"Good. So, now, we're gonna wait for that ambulance, and then, we'll get you home."

"Yeah. Right."


	44. Chapter 44

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"And that's how, a few moments later, they were back to the apartment. She noticed his hands were shaking, and he seemed completely lost./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Hey!" she said. "It's okay, you're safe, now. You're all right. You're home. Okay ? You should go and get some sleep. I'll keep an eye on you."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I... I can't sleep... I can't. I can't."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""You have nothing to fear. You're safe, he can't get on you, here." /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I'm scared to close my eyes." /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""It's all right. Whatever happens, it's over, now. If you need to talk, I'll be just there. You need to sleep."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"The actor finally gave in on his own exhaustion, and went to bed. Enaya, as for her, took her phone and called Sherlock to share information with him. She had charged the detective to find any information he could on the actor and on his ancestor. She sent her the knife she had recovered from Joanna's bag, and asked him to study the poison, and, if possible, work on an antidote. She then asked him to organize the funerals and call in the guests. She declared she would contact both David and the Doctor, as she had a few things to tell them. Then, as soon as she hung out the phone, she called David. A sleepy voice replied. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Hello ?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""It's me."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Mia !" David said, now fully awaken. "What's going on ?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I... I'm going to need you, on Thursday. And your wife. On Jiranatla."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Yes, of course. What's happening ?" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Its... I... Ilian... I lost them again. Both. I'm burying them on Thursday. I'd like to give them the honors. I'd like you to lead the ceremony, if that's okay."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Mia, I'm so sorry... you can rely on us. We'll be there. Do you want me to come, now ?" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""No, I'm not in the Manor. I'm in London. I'll also need you after the ceremony."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""London ? What are you doing in London ?" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I found the Pupeteer's heir. His name is Tom Hiddleston."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Are you kidding me ? "/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I'd love to. But no. That's why I'll need you to stay after the ceremony. He's agreed to come, only if his friend Ben can be with him on Jiranatla. I agreed, and I said you'll go with Ben."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Of course ! Is there anything else I can do ?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""No. thank you for everything. I'll see you on Thursday." /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"And she hung out the phone. She then laid on the coach, et stood still, eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p 


	45. Chapter 45

A few hours later, he started moaning in his sleep. She heard him, opened her eyes, and got up. She searched in her bag, and took out a bag of dry herbs. She went to the kitchen, and started preparing a tea. A moment later, he woke up on a scream. She heard him try to calm down, and decided she as well could do with a tea. She started preparing another one. He got up, and came to the kitchen as well.

"Can't sleep ?" He asked.

"I heard you. Nightmare ?"

He nodded.

"How about you ? What's keeping you up ?"

"Questions. Too many questions."

"About me ?"

"You. Me. My son... never mind me. I made a herb tea to help sleeping. Do you want some?"

He hesitated, but finally accepted.

"What happened in your dream ?" She asked while he was sipping his tea.

"I... I saw the policemen again, and... and then I heard a voice. Terrifying, dreadful voice. Not even words... and then I felt like I was drowning. I was in a cage, and... I couldn't..."

"How did you escape the dream ?"

"I fought my way out of the water, and I woke up when I broke the surface. I remember there was a woman. A blond woman, she was magnificent. She helped me out of the cage..."

"I have to say I'm impressed. Not many people can say they've escaped a dream from the puppeteer. I never managed to."

"Was that him ?" He asked in a worried tone.

"He can reach you in your dream. I thought he might."

Tom brutaly put his mug down.

"You should drink." she said.

"I'm not sure I want to sleep."

"The potion will block the dreams. Your mind will be completely sealed. I swear."

"How can I be sure ?"

"I always keep my word when I swear. Once, I promised a guy I would explode his balls with an umbrella if he ever broke the law again. He didn't listen."

"And ?"

"Well, last time I saw him, he was an opera singer. Acting as Farinelli."

Tom had a laugh.

"I'm not sure if your very good at reassuring people, or completely creepy."

"Why chose ? Can't I be both ?"

"Certainly both."

"Finish your tea, now."

He nodded, and obediently finished the hot beverage, while Enaya finished hers. He then got up, and walked back to his bedroom. She walked him to the living room.

"Thank you." he said before entering his room. "Thank you for watching over me."

"Don't thank me. To bed, now, quickly."

"Yes, mom !" He said with a faint smile.

She smiled back, wished him goodnight, and went back to bed. She spent the rest of the night sleeping


	46. Chapter 46

When she got up on the next morning, she found Tom already up, and breakfast ready, which she heartily thanked him for. He replied that, even though her present wasn't a friendly visit, he wasn't forgetting his manners. He had breakfast with her, and then she gave him her recommendations.

"Don't leave your house if you don't need to, she said. And don't get your friends home until I'm here. Obviously this is just advise. If you feel you need to get out, do it, but just be careful."

He nodded to show he understood. She then searched in her bag, and gave him a necklace. In the middle of the pendant was a blood-red stone.

"If ever you're in danger, just press the stone." she explained. "I'll come straight away."

She then left the flat. Tom, as for him, decided to stay home. He took his phone and called his family, reassuring them and inviting them for dinner. He explained he was safe, and that the person who had rescued him was watching over him. He assured them he had nothing to fear, but refused to get out during the day, and made an excuse so that no one would come to his flat before dinner. He then proceeded to go to the nearby grocery, and then spent the day cooking and cleaning the flat. Meanwhile, Enaya payed a visit to Martha Jones and Mickey Smith, and asked for their help to find the protection that had been given to the Pupeteer's son. They presented their condolences for Ilian and Freddie, and told her that they would obviously be there for the funerals. She told them she didn't want to talk about it, and they spent the day looking for a trace from the precious artifact, that had been long-lost. When they finally found its location, she declared that she wanted to go alone, which they respected. And that's how, around eight, Tom and his family, who had arrived half an hour earlier, saw her come in, covered in blood, dust and mud, literally exhausted. She could barely stand. He got up, ready to help her, but with a gesture, she showed him she was fine, and went to the bathroom. She got out about ten minutes later, with clean clothes, and obviously feeling better. She walked to him, and handed him a small leather purse.

"I had to go really far to get this." she said. "Always keep it on you."

Tom opened the purse, and took a golden ring out of it, suspended on a leather necklace. He gave the young woman a look.

"It belonged to your ancestor." she explained. "It will protect you and your family from the puppeteer. He and his henchmen know who you are, but they won't be able to find you. But this is the reason why no one except your family must know about your true nature. Is that clear ?"

He nodded, put the necklace around his neck, and then invited her to join them for diner. At first, she declined, pretending she wasn't hungry, but the family insisted, wanting to know more about the woman who had saved Tom. She finally accepted, but didn't speak or eat much. Seeing how uneasy she was, Tom decided to end the evening, and declared he was tired and wanted to sleep. All the guests then bid him goodnight, and left. Enaya prepared his tea, as she had done the night before.

"Can I ask you a sensitive question ?" Tom asked.

"Of course." she replied. eBut know I may not answer."

"Have you ever killed someone ? Was it your blood on your clothes ?"

"It was my blood all right. But yes. I did."

She showed him her wrist, where the number 150 was tattooed.

"That's how many lives I still have to save to pay my debt." she explained. "I have one year left to do it."

"Do you regret ?"

"It depends on the person. And the circumstances. Sometimes, I'm not directly responsible for the death. I just feel guilty. Then I always regret."

He silently nodded, lost in his thoughts, and then finished his tea and wished her goodnight. She let him go, and went herself to the sofa.


	47. Chapter 47

She waited for him to be in bed, and probably sleeping, and then got up, and teleported in the Tardis. She got there in the middle of a quarrel. The doctor was there, with Clara and the reason of the quarrel, the teacher's boyfriend, Ex-sergeant Danny Pink. She coughed to signify her presence, and felt the tears burning her eyes when they all turned to her. There was a moment of silence, and then Clara noticed how wrong she was. She came to her.

"Mia ! What's going on ?"

She finally found the strength to talk.

"Doctor, I'm gonna need you up there. March the 30th, 2015. Clara, I'd like you to be there a well. And Mr. Pink can come too, I don't mind."

"What is it ?" The doctor asked. "What happened ?"

"I... I lost them. Both. Again. Jake hired a killer for Ilian, and he took that chance to..."

Clara took her in her arms, and she let her tears roll.

"I'm not strong enough, Doctor. I can't survive this."

Clara stepped back, and it was the Doctor's turn to take her hands.

"Of course, you can. You are Enaya. You're the lonely angel that helped me find peace, you're the woman who helped gave my princess back to me, and the one who got Donna back. You are so strong. You'll keep it going. You know they'd both want you to !"

"Someone else is gonna need you, Doctor. After the... after."

"You found someone new to protect, didn't you ?"

"I found him. I found the hidden treasure. He's terrified. He needs you, doctor."

The doctor got up, and his face closed.

"No." he said. "I won't do that. I can't."

"Please, Doctor, I'm begging you. He needs your help. I need your help."

"I won't come back on that. I won't see him. Stay as long as you want, but I have to go. Thanks to pudding brain P.E teacher, we have an alien to catch."

And to end the conversation for good, he left the Tardis, followed by Danny, who resumed his argument with the Time Lord.

"I'm sorry..." Clara said.

"You're the impossible girl, Clara. If anyone can change his mind, it's you. Will you talk to him ? Please ?"

"They'll both be there. I'll convince them."

"Thank you..." Enaya whispered.

And then, she disappeared.


	48. Chapter 48

She went back to Tom's flat. Their, she had the surprise to find the actor, in the living room, sitting on the sofa. He seemed alarmed.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I heard you." he replied.

"I had things to deal with for tomorrow."

"Are you okay ?"

She shook her head.

"I'm not sure I can make it." she confessed.

He moved on the sofa to let her sit, and she joined him.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I'm truly sorry."

"I failed them. I couldn't protect them."

"Is there anything I can do ?"

"No, it's okay, don't mind me."

She stopped talking, and against her will, tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm not strong enough !"

He looked at her, not knowing what to do, and then declared :

"You know what ? You need to change your mind. How about a movie ? I'll make us some tea !"

She had a small laugh, dried her eyes and said :

"Sure, why not."


	49. Chapter 49

He let her choose the movie, and she picked the Imitation Game. They watched in silence, and in the end, he noticed her eyes were burning with deep anger and determination.

"Are you all right ?" He asked.

She turned to him with a mysterious smile.

"How do you feel about changing history, Mr. Hiddleston ?"

"What ? What do you mean ?"

"I intend to save Alan Turing's life. Wanna help ?"

He frowned, curious, and then got up when she did.

"How are you gonna do that exactly ?"

"I'm gonna Cross. Enter the movie. As it is a true story, what I'm gonna do will have repercussions on this world. Are you with me ?"

"Well... yeah, sure."

She smiled and took his hand. She focused, and a few seconds later, the flat was empty. The ended up in 1950's London, and entered Turing's house while a detective was asking questions about the house breaking that had been signal on the house. She presented herself as the mathematician's fiancé, and presented Tom as her brother she had just went to welcome at the nearest train station. Thankfully, the scientist was clever enough not to deny, and she explained him who they really were once the detective was gone. She defended him during his trial, reminding the Jury that Great Britain had just came out of the war they had thought for the sake of religious liberty, but also sexual orientation liberty. Tom, inspired by the young woman, decided to testify as well. He presented himself as a doctor, and described quite precisely the effects of chemical castration on the body and on the mind, declared that this sentence was nothing less than a death penalty, and stated that it would be outrageous to suppress such a brilliant man that way. In the end, it was decided that the mathematician would have to pay a huge penalty for lewd conduct, and his « wedding » with Mia was advanced. Once done, though, the young woman and the actor made sure Alan would meet a man to love and be loved, and he was officially hired as a butler. After giving the happy couple a way to contact Enaya when things would get too hard, they both decided it was time to go home.

"It's dawn...3 Tom declared, eyes away, when they were ready to go.

"Tom, it's almost noon..." Alan patiently corrected.

"No, I mean, back home. We've spent a few weeks here, and not even a day has passed where we're going."

"Come." Mia gently said.

He turned his eyes to her, and took her hand. She focused, and they disappeared, returning to the flat. Like the actor had said, the sun was rising.

"This is a fascinating talent you have, here." she said.

"I don't understand."

"We'll find an explanation."

"So, that's what you do, is it ? You fix people."

"Yes..." she said, before adding with a smile : "and now I'm Alan Turing's wife."

He had a light laugh, which she followed.

"Thank you." she said.

"What for ?"

"For following me. And for letting me fix you, even though it's selfish."

"Selfish ?"

"Fixing people, like you said, it keeps me away from the things that hurt. You're keeping me up."

"That's not what selfish is. You're doing good around you, where most people would have chosen to turn to themselves. If you had been selfish, you wouldn't have come here, and that would have really been understandable. And even today, the day before that dreadful day, you are here, and you still try to take care of me. I should be thanking you."

"How do you feel ? About tomorrow ?"

"Honestly, I'm terrified. But now, I trust you. You're gonna try to fix me as well, aren't you ?"

"You are a prince, Tom. You descend from the Princess. I have been trusted with her tittle, and it is my duty to take care of you. And if part of your well-being is ignoring what you truly are, then I'll do anything to make it so. Tomorrow, you'll choose what option seems the best to you, and I'll make it happen."

Tom nodded, and they spent the rest of their day keeping busy.


	50. Chapter 50

On the next morning, shortly before nine, someone rang Ben's doorbell. His wife went to open, and he stood behind her, hands on her shoulders, in a protective way. In front of them were David Tenant and his wife. They invited them in, and David gave him a look he didn't know what to think about. He was holding an envelope, as well as two suits in plastic bags. His wife placed her hand on his arm, and he seemed to come back to himself.

"Maybe we could go to the lounge and let them talk, David's wife suggested to Ben's wife to break this awkward moment."

She accepted, and Ben took his guest in a small office. David gave him the envelope.

"You have to sign this."

Ben opened the envelope, and read the letter.

"I etc... declare by the present letter I agree to my memory of the events removed before my return to earth ? The said memories can be replaced by fake ones for comfort purpose. On the thirty of march 2015, signed in presence of the king."

He looked up.

"In presence of the king ?" He repeated.

"At your service." the actor said with a light nod.

"King ?"

"Sign the paper, please. I don't want to be late."

"What if I refuse to sign ?"

"I leave you here. Orders from Mia."

"I thought you were king ?"

"I am. And my wife is queen. But Mia is also part of the royals, and as I owe her life, what she asks I do."

Ben sighed, and grabbed a pen.

"Is it safe ?" He asked.

"Absolutely. You won't be the first for whom we make this process. I'll do it my self."

Ben therefore signed the paper, which David put back in the envelope. He then gave him one of the suits.

"What's that ?"

"Ceremonial dress. It should suit you."

He took the clothing. It was a black suit, made in a very light fabric he had never seen before.

"What kind of ceremony is it ?"

"Funerals. As king, it is my duty to lead the ceremony. Which is why I don't want to be late."

Ben had a brief moment of shock, and then hurried putting the suit on. David dressed up as well, wearing the white suit. As soon as they were ready, they went back to the living room, and found Georgia, David's wife, now wearing a beautiful though sober dress. She got up as soon as she saw them, took her husband's hand, and put the envelope in her handbag. Ben kissed his wife and invited the couple out.

"Don't ask him any questions tonight, when he gets home." David told Ben's wife.

And he walked out, followed by his wife, and then Ben who closed the door. They started walking silently, and he noticed Georgia didn't let his husband's hand go.

"Is it far ?" He asked.

"No." the actor replied.

They kept walking to a deserted street, and the flying idea of a trap passed through Ben's mind. His doubts quickly melt away, though.

"Your arm." David said, offering his.

Frowning with surprise, he put his hand on David's arm. The said David then turned to his wife.

"Darling, if you please..."

She looked inside her bag, and took a small box out of it, in which was a crown. Without leaving his hand, she put the iron ring on her husband's forehead. Ben immediately felt his stomach turn, and closed his eyes. When he opened it, he noticed it was darker, and felt dizzy when he looked around him. He was not in the same place anymore.

"You should probably sit." Georgia said.

He did as he was told, and sat on the ground, breathing deeply. David, with a closed face, put his hands on his pockets and walked to a palace in the distance.

"Is he mad at me for coming ?" Ben asked.

"Not at all." Georgia replied with a gentle smile. "He's worried, that's all."

"Worried ?"

"He's worried about Enaya, because she's a close friend and not as strong as she seems. There's that, and all the questions he can't answer."

"Like Tom ? "

She nodded.

"How is it night ?" He asked. "It was 9 a.m wen we left."

"The sun in this galaxy is quite away from us. Plus, the palace is set between two high cliffs. But the sun does come up and light the city's doors for a few minutes every day. It's magnificent."

"I'm on another planet, then..."

"Yes. Come on, now. We have to go to the palace. We mustn't be late."

Ben nodded, got on his feet, and followed Georgia


	51. Chapter 51

When they reached the court room. Ben was rather surprised. This Mia, if it was really her name, seemed to know quite a lot of British actors. Jenna Coleman was there, holding hands with Samuel Anderson. A bit further was Peter Capaldi, and close to him but not too close was Catherine Tate. He also noticed Noel Clarke, as well as Freema Agyeman and John Barrowman. He then thought he was turning mad when he saw a perfect doppelganger of Georgie, accompanied by a boy who was about ten. The boy must have been an important person, as everyone went to salute him. Only Peter was more familiar with him, as he hugged the boy. Ben also notice that Anderson seemed a bit nervous, out of place. On the crowd was also the boy that had escorted Tom a few days earlier, accompanied by a blond girl that seemed slightly older than him, and notice he didn't let go of her hand. A girlfriend maybe ? Or a family member ? Next to them, standing straight and proud, was a boy who might have been 17, and a ginger woman who must be her mother. Finally, forming a lat group was a man in his sixty, probably ex-military, a blond woman that was obviously his daughter, and a man in his thirty. In a corner of the court yard, Ben found Tom and went to him. He held him in his arms.

"Are you okay ?" He asked.

Tom silently nodded, and then focused on the center of the yard, where the woman they called Mia had just arrived. She to some kind of altar, on which two bodies were laying. Ben's heart skipped a beat when he noticed that one of them was a boy who wasn't even ten. She was standing next to them, straight and strong, and everyone came, one by one, giving her their regrets.

"Should we go ?" Ben asked Tom.

"Better not. She said we should stand back during the ceremony, remember ?"

Ben nodded.

"How come she knows half of the Doctor Who cast ?" He asked.

"That's not the cast. They're the real ones. Apparently some of them are gonna form a council after the ceremony to decide of my future."

"What do you mean ?"

"I don't know. They're important people, here, and there are decisions to make."

While they were talking, one last person came to present his condolences. It was the ex-military. The woman collapsed in front of him, unable to control her tears, and he came to her height and talked to her, before getting her on her feet. Then, David came in front of the altar. Her wife placed herself on a corner of the altar, while the doctor (?) took the opposite corner. Jack Harkness came to take the third corner, and the boy who had escorted Tom (William, was that it?) went to the last one. On a word of David, they lifted the upper part of the altar, which parted from the rest, and the procession started moving. Mia took place behind the altar, still supported by the old man, and the rest followed.

Come, Tom said.

And they followed the procession in a distance. David soon started humming a melody that everyone reprized, except for Mia. Then, lyrics joined the choir, sent by the clear voice of the young boy.

"Andjema saradaï, andjema do guto

eternin senan chamban

andjema saradaï, andjema do guto

ashdao do cuoil"

"I wonder what their saying..." Ben said. "But it's beautiful"

"Sing my Princess, sing for me, the stars are so far. Sing my Princess, Sing for me, I'm returning home."

"How do you know ?"

"I don't know. I just... understand."

While they were talking, they reached a river, where they let the altar on the water. Ben then understood what Georgia had meant when she said the sun time on Jiranatla was unforgettable. The sun's rays touched the water, enveloping the bodies in a golden light. Mia entered the water to the thigh, and leaned to kiss the child on his forehead, and the man on his lips.

"May the light guide you to more peaceful paths."

But night returned quickly. She got out of the water, and a slow current started dragging the altar. They followed the newly made mortuary raft, and the boy gave a new stanza to the song, which Tom translated as :

"The Journey has been long, not everything was good, but I thought of you, princess, and you healed everything."

Then, the Doctor entered the river, took water in his hands, and poured it on their lips.

"May this sacred water purify your soul, so the Goddess welcomes you in her home."

And the boy continued singing :

"sing my Princess, sing for me, the stars are so cold. Sing my Princess, sing for me I'm returning home."

He got out of the water, and Catherine Tate (or was it Donna Noble?) went herself. Her fist was closed, and she opened it above them, spreading tiny rock shrapnel on them.

"May this rock where the planet takes her strength let you come back to us in this world where you leave us."

"I'm so tired Princess, I just want to rest, hold me in your arms, Princess, I'll stay there for ever." the boy sang.

Finally, came Georgia's turn. She simply held her hand above them, and said :

"May the love of your Queen grant you an eternal life in this world where you're going."

"Sing my Princess, sing for me, the stars are crying. Sing my Princess, sing for me, with you I am home."

That was apparently the last ritual, and the last stanza. When Georgia came out of the river, silence fell, and the procession stopped. Only Mia kept following the raft, walking by the side of her beloved, until they disappeared into a cave. She then whispered a word he didn't hear, and David joined her.

"Go back to the castle." she said. I'm gonna need the white room."

He nodded, and she went back, walking fast.


	52. Chapter 52

They all looked at her going, and then started to whisper to each other. Ben wiped a tear on his cheek, and felt Tom getting tensed next to him.

"You okay ?" He asked.

"I think the time has come..."

"Everything is gonna be fine, Tom."

Looking around, he noticed the doctor throwing angry eyes at his friend. He raised, protective, and held the Time Lord's glance, until Georgia's doppelganger, which he supposed was Jenny, placed her hand on her father's shoulder to call for his attention.

"We're going back to the Palace." David declared in a strong voice.

And everyone started slowly walking back to their starting point. When they reached it, Tom was kindly invited for Mia to come back, and told the council could then start. About half of the present persons therefore started leaving to go home, the ceremony being over. The ginger woman's son, however, visibly upset by something, suddenly turned around and walked to Tom, anger showing on his face.

"Because of you, everyday I hate what I am." he spat.

"Nolan !" His mother reacted. "You can't say that, he didn't do anything wrong. Come, now."

She then apologized to them on behalf of her son, and then grabbed his arm to force him to come with her. A blond girl came to them.

"Forgive Nolan." she said. "He's quite perturbed. Today is his accident's anniversary."

"Accident ?" Ben asked.

"Two years ago, he found out who his father was, and as it was conflict to him and what he knew of his family, he stole his mom's car and tried to kill himself by running the car to a tree. His father was a good friend of Enaya. I was eight when they died."

"They ?"

"Complicated story. I don't think I introduced my self, by the way : Melody Carter."

"Will you be part of the council ?"

"No, I've quit this life. I'm not in the manor anymore. I only came as Enaya's friend. And I also knew Freddie quite well. That's her fiancé."

"My condolences." Ben said.

"Thank you. I have to go, now. Have courage."

And she joined her brother and left with him. David soon enough came to them, and invited Tom to enter the palace. Ben was allowed to follow them inside, until they reached the Throne room. He was apparently not the only one to be forbidden the access. David got in first, followed by Tom, and the woman who seemed to be Donna Noble. Then came Jenny and the young boy that never seemed to leave her side. Georgia was next, and finally, the doctor moved forward, and then seemed to hesitate.

"Doctor, they need you." Clara said.

"No. I can't."

"We've been through this, Doctor. Don't act like a prick, and help him."

"He hurt my princess. Why should I help his spawn ?"

"Doctor, if you don't go in there, I'll never talk to you anymore. Is that clear ?"

The doctor sighed, and then entered the Throne room, closing the door behind him.


	53. Chapter 53

The only ones left were therefore Clara and Danny Pink. Ben walked towards them.

"What was he talking about ?" He asked the young woman.

"Oh !" She said. "Hello. You're his friend, right ? The one who insisted to come."

"Ben." he confirmed.

"Clara Oswald, nice to meet you. And this is my boyfriend Danny Pink."

"What was he talking about, then."

"Well..." she hesitated. "This is a dark story. The Doctor was deeply in love with the first Princess. From what I understood, their love was a secret, and their child's birth quite caused the death of this planet. The Princess decided to stay, and the rest of the family took off. But apparently, one of them, a man who calls himself the Puppeteer, came back and... and gave a child to the Princess. Against her will. Your friend descends from that child."

Ben couldn't find anything to say.

"And that's why he's refusing to help ?" Danny intervened with an obvious disdain.

"How would you react, Danny. The Puppeteer tried to destroy everything that mattered in the Doctor's life. He made him lose his place, fail his mission, he took the only woman he ever loved away from him and he hurt her, and most of all, he made sure his baby was put alive between for walls, without, food, drink or contact. He can't forgive, and through this man he has to help, he sees both his only love he couldn't protect, and his sworn enemy."

Ben, not knowing what to think, let himself fall in an armchair.


	54. Chapter 54

Meanwhile, in the Throne room, Tom was hearing the same story from the council.

"You have royal blood, Tom." David concluded. "You are the prince of Atlantis, and the throne is rightfully yours."

"He has the Pupeteer's blood!" the doctor suddenly said. "He'll be like him if we put him on the throne."

"He has the Princess' blood as well, Doctor." Enaya replied. "Which makes him even more important. Must I remind you of the Ancient Laws ? He could be the key to everything."

"What do the Ancient Laws say ?" Tom asked timidly.

"You have twice a royal blood, which makes you the legitimate king to the last conquered planet, knowingly, earth."

Tom felt his head spinning

"One more reason not to leave him anywhere near the throne." the Doctor said. "The Puppeteer would have exactly what he wanted."

"If your theory is correct, father, then why would the Puppeteer try to kill him, instead of manipulating him ?" Aaron, the little boy, interfered.

"Aaron is right, dad." Jenny said. "Strategically speaking, it makes no sens."

Tom's eyes were suddenly drawn to something in the back of the room. He got on his feet, and walked to a crystal coffin, in which a beautiful blond woman was resting. The Doctor jumped on his feet.

"Who... who is she ?" Tom asked.

"Get away from her !" The Doctor shouted.

"Tom, this is the Princess." Georgia explained. "Your ancestor."

"Wh... how ?"

"The Puppeteer put her in an eternal sleep. She can only appear to us in our thoughts."

"Mom has always been there when I needed her." Aaron said.

Tom turned to him, and then to Enaya.

"That's her!" he said. "That's the woman from my nightmare. She's the one opened the cage..."

"He's lying." the Doctor declared.

"Why should he lie to us ?" Jenny asked.

"He's trying to manipulate us. Like the Atlant. He takes his most innocent face, and then he stabs you in the back."

"Father, you're getting emmotional, we have no proof he's lying."

" I AM NOT EMMOTIONAL!"

"Doctor ?" Donna asked. "Can he manipulate his own memories."

"I don't think so." the Time Lord admitted.

"Then there's a simple way to be sure..."

"But he could manipulate my thoughts."

"Yours maybe, Doctor." Enaya interfered. "And mine as well, probably. But not everyone's on the same time."

He glanced at her, and then sighed.

"So be it."


	55. Chapter 55

The Doctor opened the Throne room doors on the fly.

"Clara," he ordered, "go get me the screen kit!"

The young teacher obeyed on the second.

"The screen kit ?" Ben asked.

"And don't forget the electrodes !" The Time Lord added without giving him any attention.

"Electrodes ?" Ben repeated. "What are you gonna do to him ?"

"We're gonna see if your friend is or isn't a liar. My opinion is he's a danger for your planet."

"WHAT ? Let me in, I wanna see him."

"No. You shouldn't be on this planet at all. you're not getting in the throne room!"

"LET ME IN !"

Enaya came to them at that moment, a tired look on her face.

"What's going on, here ?" She asked.

"I demand to see my friend, right now." Ben said. "You've promised you wouldn't hurt him."

"And I'm keeping my word. Tom mentioned a dream he had, and we would like to see this dream. That's what the screen kit is for. It's a mind reader. We're gonna aim for what we want to see, and then it will be over. It's completely safe and painless."

"Your friend here said Tom was a danger to earth. What the heck is that supposed to mean ?"

"Forgive him, please. He's angry because your friend is putting him face to face with very bad memories. However, Doctor, you had no right to say that. I have just buried my son and my fiancé, and I would really like this blasted day to end in peace and quiet. So please, now, apologize to him."

The doctor sighed.

"I am sorry for insulting your friend." he reluctantly said. "But I keep saying I don't trust him. The Pupeteer's blood runs in his veins."

"Well, soon enough we'll know about this." Enaya said.

Indeed, Clara was already coming back, carrying a large white screen under her arm, and a seemingly heavy suitcase on her other hand. She had also thrown a bunch of electrodes on her shoulder. The doctor came to her to release her of her burden, and went back to the room without a word. Enaya gave Ben a look, and sighed again.

"you can come in if you want to. Anyway, I don't really have a choice. Besides, you can help him calm down."


	56. Chapter 56

That's how Ben entered the Throne room, under the Doctor's darkest eyes. He didn't give the old man any attention, and took place in a corner. When he saw his friend, Tom had a poor smile, and he felt his heart clenching.

"If her majesty will begin..." the doctor said.

Georgia nodded, and opened the case. She took out what seemed to be a leather helmet, wired via a cable to a blue crystal. Gently, she put the helmet on Tom's head. Ben saw his friend's breath getting faster.

"It's all right." Georgia said. "Don't worry, it's not painful."

While Donna was installing the screen, Georgia placed the electrodes on Tom's forehead, and plugged them to the helmet. Once done, she got up.

"Alright." Enaya said. "Tom, this screen will allow us to see your thoughts. We will talk to you, and the mental images that you will get from the conversation will appear on the screen. Let's try it, shall we ? Friend."

To his great surprise, Ben then saw his own face on the screen. He gave Tom a look, and his friend blushed and looked down.

"Perfect. Do you get the concept ?"

Tom nodded silently.

"We're gonna focus on a single element of your memory. Remember the first time you saw the Princess."

Tom closed his eyes, and pictures started running on the screen. These pictures, though, were far too fast, as if his memory couldn't focus on a single element.

"He's panicking." Donna said.

Ben started getting to his friend, but Enaya stopped him with a look.

"David, help him." she ordered.

David got on his feet, and came close to Tom, who gave him a terrified look. He put his fingers on the actor's temple, which caused him to instantly calm down. His head fell on his chest.

"What have you done to him?!" Ben roared.

"He's alright." Georgia calmly said. "He's under hypnosis. It will be simpler that way. Look."

Indeed, Tom had just raised his head. Hi"s eyes were wide opened, looking inside of him.

"Tom ?" David called. "If you can hear me, just nod."

And Tom slowly nodded.

"He's ready." David told Enaya.

"Very good. Tom, on the first night I spent at your place, you told me about a dream. Do you remember ?"

Once again, Tom nodded.

"Show me the dream." she asked.

And suddenly, the screen took life. Ben looked at it. A panicked, panting breath was heard, followed by two detonations. Understanding what he was watching, he grew pale. Georgia gave him a side look, and then got up to let him sit. He silently thanked her, and focused on the screen again. He saw the trunk open, and two corpses being put inside. Cops. One of them suddenly opened his eyes.

"I died because of you !" He yelled.

And Tom screamed. The dream's scream mixed with the one Tom really let out. His face was crisped in a sheer terror expression. Then, suddenly, the corpses disappeared, and Tom was dragged out of the trunk, and violently throne in a deep cellar. A mad looking man grasped his head, and said :

"You'll never get out of there."

And he started hitting him. The dream's Tom begged to be left in peace, while the real Tom was shaking, tears rolling on his face. Then came the hardest moment for Ben. Indeed, he saw himself, with a closed face, and heard himself whisper :

"When you are dead, I'll go spit on your grave."

And Tom replied :

"Ben... Help me... Ben, I beg you help me !"

And to his greatest horror, Ben heard himself burst into laugh, before replying :

"I never want to see you again."

And then he left. Then, the crazy man grabbed Tom by the neck, and forced his head in a sink full of water. He went on and on again, and Tom called for help, and called for Ben. Suddenly, Tom ceased fighting, and the dream change. He was floating in the water, unconscious, and was locked in a cage. He suddenly opened his eyes, and panicked. He furiously struggled to get out of the cage, strove on the bars to try to get it open, but failed. When he was about to lose conscious again, he saw an extraordinarily beautiful blond woman facing him, on the other side of the cage. Her eyes were soft, tainted with sadness. She tenderly passed her hand on the actor cheek, and he instantly felt a great calm and a deep trust in her. What did it matter if he died ? As long as she would be here, all would be fine. The woman had a soft smile, took his hand, and put it on the bars. With a sudden surge of hope, he pushed the bars, and the door opened. Hence, he got out, looked at his savior, and on a sign of her, started his ascension. The fear of dying came back when something grabbed his ankle, dragging him into the deep. He fought tooth and nails to reach the surface. As suddenly as it had appeared, the thing that held his ankle let him go. Looking down, he saw the thing fighting with the woman. He then started to paddle as hard as he could, but the water didn't seem to want to let him go. He then started fighting even harder, and finally, broke the surface. At that very moment, the real Tom took a deep breath, and pictures started running at high speed on the screen. Tom started sobbing, and Ben dashed to his friend.

"It's alright, Tom, it's okay !" He said. "It's over now."

"Ben... Ben !"

"I'm here, Tom. It was just a dream."

And he started unplugging the electrodes, before taking out the helmet. Tom started crying for good.

"Don't leave me, Ben... please, don't leave me !"

"Never. I'm with you, I'm here."

And Ben, quite shaken, took his friend in his arms. The actor managed to slowly calm down.

"I'm sorry you saw that." he said.

"No, I'm sorry. It was a silly fight. I understand. But it's all right, now."

"Thank you for showing us, Tom." Enaya said.


	57. Chapter 57

These words were the spark that made Ben burst into rage.

"Are you happy now ? Are you satisfied ? Do you have the proof you were waiting for ?"

"We needed to know." Enaya calmly replied.

"Know what, exactly ? That he's the victim in this case ? Is that it ? You needed to be sure he had been kidnapped, held captive and tortured ? You didn't have to put him threw this hell again for that. You just have to look at him !"

"Trust me, he was in a much more critic state when I found him. You can ask him, I took care of him."

"Yes... yes I remember how you « took care » of him. I remember him screaming and crying, while you operated him without even an anesthetic, and probably without the right material."

"Would you have preferred me to risk his death ?"

"He DID risk his death. He could have had an infection ! Or a heart attack !"

"I knew what I was doing."

"You didn't know shit !"

"Ben, please..." Tom said, trying to calm down the situation.

"This is not what we needed to know!" the doctor interrupted sharply. "We needed to know if we can trust him or if he's a threat. He might have been indeed rescued by my Princess, but I still think he can't be trusted. After all, the Puppeteer could easily have taken her form just to fool us."

"HOW DARE YOU JUDGE HIM ? YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM ! HOW CAN YOU BLAME HIM FOR HIS BLOOD ?"

"I'LL BLAME HIM FOR WHATEVER I LIKE ! I WILL NOT PUT THE FATE OF EARTH IN THE HANDS OF THE SPAWN OF A MAN SO SORDID THAT HE ALLEDGLY RAPE THE WOMAN HE GREW UP WITH JUST TO GET THE BLOODY THRONE!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH !" Enaya interfered. "Ben, I am well aware of the trauma I forced Tom to relive, but I didn't have any other way. Besides, Tom knew it might happen when he came, as I explained him everything. As for you, Doctor, we had an agreement. Tom has proven that he didn't lie about the Princess, he therefore must be considered innocent and trust-worthy."

"I can't believe him. He's the Puppeteer son..."

"Do you think I'm happy with that ? Tom asked. I'm frightened and disgusted ! I have been taken because of him, I have been tortured. The man who took me tried to drown me multiple times, he wanted me to call him, to conjure him. And as it wasn't working, I've been beaten on a daily basis for nearly two months. I prayed that he would just kill me, for I would stop suffering. Do you really think I wanted any of this."

The Doctor didn't answer, and a heavy silence fell on the room.

"I say we should put it to the vote." David declared. "Those who think Tom represents a danger ?"

No hand shown up.

"Those who think we should hand him the throne that is his birthright, being the Throne to Atlantis ?"

All hands shown up, except for Ben, who consider he wasn't invited to vote, and the Doctor's. The Time Lord was standing still, eyes inside of him. Jenny got up, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Dad ?" She asked.

"I'll help him." he finally said. "It is my duty to the Princess. But don't expect me to accept him. I can't do that."

"Good. So the matter is settled."

Enaya turned to Tom.

"Tom, the decision is yours."

"I... I need time to process all that. I don't think I want to forget. But... king ? I'm not ready for that ! I don't even know a thing about this world."

"You already know more than I do." Ben said.

"If this is your worry, my Prince, then I'm offering to teach you." Enaya said. "I'll teach you about our history, and how to master your talent. I'll teach you how to defend yourself against your enemies. And when you're ready, you will sit on your throne, and we will put the crown on your head."

"Well, god ! No pressure, then !" Tom said in a nervous laugh. "In that case, I accept to be your pupil. I'm not saying I'll ever be ready to be king, but at least I can try."

"If there is nothing more to be said, I declare the council closed. David said.


	58. Chapter 58

As no one argued on that, they all got up, walked to the exit, said there goodbyes, and split. outside, Ben notticed, on the edges of the cliffs above him, a line of bright lights.

" what is it? he asked"

"The people of Jiranatla are paying there respect to the Prince." Aaron said. "I will miss him. he was nice."

"People?"

"yes! did you think this planet was deserted? We are a refuge for all kind of species. there are a few earthlings as well. they all live around the palace, but they left for the time of the ceremony."

"do you leave here?"

"Well... someone has to stay in the castle while you're all back to earth..."

"come on, Ben. We have to take you home.

" David said. "good day Aaron.

Ben made his goodbyes to Tom, and then took the arm Georgia was offering him. Once again, he felt his stomach turning, and when he opened his eyes, had the surprise to find himself in front of his own door. He felt dizzy. David rang the doorbell, and when Ben's wife came to open the door, he and Georgia helped him to the sofa.

"What's happening to him ?" His wife asked, worried.

"Nothing, he'll be fine. Seems like travelling gets him sick."

Georgia disappeared in the kitchen, and came back with a glass of water. David gave her an approving look, and gave Ben the glass.

"Better ?" Georgia asked.

He nodded.

"good." David said.

And swiftly, he pressed his palm on Ben's forehead, and pushed. Ben instantly fell in a deep sleep. David concentrated, calling on his magic, and put his fingertips on the sleeper's temples. He wiped out every memory of him, Enaya, or Tom's true nature, and replaced the day's memories by fake ones.

"What are you doing to him ?" His wife worried.

"It's alright!" Georgia said in a reassuring tone. "It's all fine. Just sit down.

"

The pregnant woman obeyed and sat besides her husband. When David was done, he turned to her.

"your turn, now. You're gonna sleep, and when you wake up, you won't remember meeting us.

"

And before she could say anything, he proceeded the same way he had done for Ben. Once his work was done, he got up, took his wife's hand, and they both got out and went home.


	59. Chapter 59

When she came back to the Manor, exhausted by this never-ending day, Enaya found Sherlock waiting for her on the living room. He offered her a cup of tea he had prepared, and she thanked him for that. He then handed her an envelope.

«What's that? » She asked.

She opened it, discovering a thick file, with a picture of a man on top of the documents.

« Your son's murderer. », Sherlock said. « And how you can find him. »

« How did you do that? »

« He's a henchman. He's not exactly hard to find. What are you gonna do? »

« I promised my son I would never kill again. I won't track him down. »

She took the picture out, and burnt the rest of the file.

« But if he ever comes in my way, then by the Goddess swear I will rip his heart from his chest. »

the end

thank you for reading, any review is welcome.

Enaya and Tom will be back in _The day she officially died. (crossover section)_

french version of this story is available on this site: "du côté des anges"


	60. Bonus - the song lyrics

**for those who might be interested, here are the lyrics (in Jiranatlae) of the _sinocuoïl meja_ , the funeral song heard by the people who assisted Ilian and Freddie's funerals. below is the full translation in english. there is also a tune to that song, which I can't transmit to you (I don't know the notes...)**

Andjema saradaï, andjema do guto  
eternin senan chamban  
andjema saradaï, andjema do guto  
ashdao do cuoil

nachira senara sereva  
raïn enuo senara nambe  
saro jaro pio suta  
cuo narichara raïn

Andjema saradaï, Andjema do guto  
Eternin senan nin  
Andjema saradaï, andjema do guto  
ashdao do cuoil

senao Kenie, saradaï  
cayava marko qwaïva  
etsana guto, Saraidaï  
candorata sereva

Andjema Saradaï, Andjema do guto  
eternin makin  
Andjema saradaï, andjema do guto  
do suta senao cuoïl.

Sing my Princess, sing for me  
the stars are so far  
Sing my Princess, Sing for me  
I'm returning home

the Journey has been long  
not everything was good  
but I thought of you, princess  
and you healed everything

sing my Princess, sing for me  
the stars are so cold  
Sing my Princess, sing for me,  
I'm returning home

I'm so tired Princess  
I just want to rest  
hold me in your arms, Princess  
I'll stay there for ever

Sing my Princess, sing for me  
the stars are crying  
sing my Princess, sing for me  
with you I am home


End file.
